Sennin No Yoko
by devilzxknight86
Summary: A new contract is signed. As the stage for the chunin exams begins and the oath he made in Hinata's blood. Naruto's life will spiral out of control but also the secrets and truth will be revealed to him. As life continues to spiral a new prophecy is born and the old prophecy is change. Will the new prophecy help Naruto or will the old prophecy come true. Bloodline's Naru. NaruHina
1. Nine Den Mountain

I do not Own Naruto Megitsune

No Flames

~After the Preliminary Matches~

*Hospital*

Naruto is listening to some nurses while he paced back and forth. Still remembering what Neji said to him _'I see why my failure of a cousin likes you, seeing how much of a failure you are.'_ Those words echoing in Naruto's head along with the switching images of Hinata being carried out on stretcher, and when she stood her ground ready to take the strike to he heart.

 _'She likes me, but why?'_ pacing back and forth he turns and sees Kakashi walking out of Sasuke room.

"Naruto! Sasuke can't see anyone yet, he is tired and needs rest" said Kakashi

Naruto shakes his head "Not here to see the teme."

This causes Kakashi to raise an eye wondering why Naruto would be in the hospital if not for Sasuke.

"I need you to train me for my match against Neji." said Naruto. Remembering what Neji did to Hinata, when they're cousins, he knows that Neji won't hold back against him and Naruto can't hold back against Neji. Especially with what Naruto promised to do.

"I can't. I'm training Sasuke for his match against Gaara he is going to be a tough opponent." said Kakashi. Wondering what he can do he nods "I can call in a favor to help train you in your basics" smiled Kakashi.

Naruto shakes his head not wanting to deal with his basics. During his time in the academy no one wanted to help him with his basics instead they ignored him or taught him the wrong way. "I'm facing a tough opponent. Last year's Rookie of the Year who has a year more of experience than me. Does that mean nothing?"

Kakashi sighs and shakes his head knowing this is not the time or place for this.

"Naruto, I understand. And I will get someone to train you. So he will help you refine your basics which are a mess. You put too much chakra or too little chakra in a jutsu. Your control is down right horrible and it's a miracle you even made it this far with Sasuke's and Sakura's help. You are going to be in the chunin exams and for you to be in the exams not knowing the basics it's not just embarrassing yourself but also Konoha." stated Kakashi.

"It's always about Sasuke this and Sasuke that with you. You're just like Sakura!" getting angry he glares at Kakashi. "You don't know how hard it is for me. I do try but no one wants to help me or take me seriously." Naruto huffs, folding his arms and waiting for Kakashi to say something.

"Naruto You probably couldn't even do the simplest summons if given the chance" replies Kakashi. "How are you going to continue to be a shinobi if you don't improve your basics? It's essential for everyone and you have worst control and basics out of everyone in the academy class. Just met where Ebisu tells you." stated Kakashi.

Seeing Naruto turning his back on him and starting to walk he stops making Kakashi wonder what is wrong.

"What ever. Seeing I'm not Sasuke and not important enough to be trained. I'll prove you and everyone wrong about me. And I can pull off a summons. No body ever wants to give me a chance they all think I'm a monster." walking to the exit he slams the door.

Kakashi sighs and waves his hand at the nurses who roll their eyes. However, as he was going to leave to find Ebisu he stops hearing the whispers and the nurses pointing at the door where Naruto left.

 _'Naruto. You have a long way to go and I don't think you will ever be ready and it will be possible for you with that attitude'_ thought Kakashi shaking his head he exits in a swirl of leaves to find Ebisu.

*Training ground 3*

Naruto is laying against the training pole while overlooking the water. _'Did I change Naruto?_ ' Hearing Hinata's voice he tries to push the memory out but can't. Seeing her standing and struggling while Neji continues to berate her just before trying to kill her. It won't get out of his head.

 _'I swear I'm going to beat you.' Naruto clenches his fist as Hinata's blood drip from his fist he glares at Neji._

 _Neji smirks 'It's no wonder why Hinata likes you. You both a failure destined to fail. Fate decreed me the winner at the start of the match.'_

"Why" mutters Naruto. "Why does she even like me? I'm nothing special. I just don't understand why someone like her would like me?" Sitting there he sighs and wonders about his match against Neji.

"Damn it Kakashi-sensei how the hell I'm going to beat Neji, if you only want me to train my basics? I need something more to beat him like how you beat Zabuza." thinking back to Nami.

 _'Kakashi-sensei summoned his ninken to fight Zabuza. Maybe that's what I need.'_ Naruto soon frowns remembering what Kakashi said about him, that he wouldn't be able to perform the simplest summon.

"I'll prove you wrong. Everyone." Said Naruto. Slowly getting up he closes his eyes and tries to remember the fight between Kakashi and Zabuza from when he was fighting Haku. He reaches into his pocket and felt something there. It was the medical cream that Hinata gave him after Kibas' match. _'Why?'_ closing his eyes he takes a deep breath thinking what to do next.

"Probably couldn't even do the simplest summons if given the chance." He mocks "Well Kakashi sensei, I'm going to prove you wrong."

Taking a deep breath he got up and looked straight ahead. Nodding his head he clapped his hands together. Molding his chakra he focus more and more. _'Come on, more chakra.'_ Biting his thumb he slams both hands on the ground "Kuchiyose no Jutsu."

Seeing a sealing array appear on the ground where his hands are. A small poof of smoke appears. Naruto blinking looks around and sees nothing. "Oh come on I don't get it." whines Naruto.

Letting out a sigh he claps his hands together again and channels his chakra. _'Come on'_ biting his thumb he makes some hand seals _'Anything'_ he pleads, slamming his hand the ground "Kuchiyose no Jutsu."

Naruto watches the sealing array on the ground glow brightly white and than a poof of smoke. Naruto coughing looks around and sees nothing. "Dam it. Got to try again."

~Hours Later~

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu" Naruto shouts. Slamming his hand on the ground again. Hours have gone by and still nothing has happened. Breathing heavily he feels drained. "NO!" Shaking his head he looks at his thumb seeing the bite marks. Letting out a sigh he drops on his knees and thinks about everything.

Sasuke being who he is, thinking everyone is getting in his way and refuses to accept help. Sakura who cheers Sasuke at the corner while refusing to train thus weighing herself down. Kakashi who trains Sasuke more and told Naruto he is the weakest member of team seven.

 _'Is Kakashi sensei right. Are my basics that bad?'_ A image of Hinata appears and her voice _"Did I do it Naruto-kun. Did I change?"_ Naruto feeling angry clapped his hands together once more. Molding his chakra, pushing as much he can, the grass underneath his feet begins to tremble. _'I see why my failure of a cousin likes you'_ seeing Nejis' taunting smirk.

"AHHH!" he roars, molding more and more of his chakra. "NO. I refuse to let fate decide for me. We make our own FATE. AHH!" more and more chakra is being pushed from Naruto. Clapping his hands he bites his thumb and again tries a number of different hand seals. "KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU."

Slamming his hand on the ground the sealing array of summoned appeared again but this time it glowed from white to red and Naruto was reverse summoned.

~Inari's Domain~

*Nine Den Mountain*

Legends say some contracts are mystical and cover things like the four celestial guardians. Most contracts are normal contracts like Inu, Gama, and Namekuji, and are readily available to mortals. But there are a few hidden contracts that are Yokai. The Yoko's contract is one of those contracts, and the keeper of that contract is Inari the Kami of Fertility and Agriculture.

The Yoko contract, being one of the more powerful contracts because of their unique powers and nature they have. They are messengers but they are masters in many of the elements. The Yoko clan has three sides to them. One is the Yoko side, which are their primary forces of fighters, with colors ranging from red, orange, black, sometimes blue.

The second group are the Zenko (good foxes) who specialize in healing and knowledge-providing. Like some Yoko they may be fighters but their colors primary consist of blue, white, and some other rare colors.

The last are the Yako (field foxes) Kitsune which are scouters and have general field advantages such as tactical expertise. Their colors range from green, blue, even to red, and white. Colors weren't restricted to one group since the clan acts like one and they mate with different parts of the clan system to show their loyalty to the entire clan rather than just one particular branch of it.

Today seems like a ordinary day for the Kitsune and their Megitsune (vixens) along with their kits. But what many didn't know was today is going to be a special day when a Sennin of the Yoko's would be born. No one would expect this young blonde to become so great, seeing how much of a great destiny he has, despite what Neji and others would claim.

When Naruto finally landed on the ground groaning and moaning a bit he rubs his head. "Ok where am I?"

Looking around he sees a different part of the forest he doesn't recognize. He sees he landed on top of a large stone slab table. As he slowly gets down he stops, turning around, hearing something he turns to see a lot of Kitsune. Some of them are as huge of the Hokage tower, others as big of Inuzuka partner dogs like Tsume's partner.

Naruto felt nervous seeing a lot of Kitsune. "Umm Hi?" rubbing the back of his head. Some of the Kitsunes slowly moved forward, ready to protect their homes and kits. "Good boy. Stay." Naruto added, hoping to diffuse the bad vibe. Bad choice of words.

Kitsune hate to be treated like Inu. Many Kitsune have much more pride in them. When Naruto finished talking some of the Kitsune quickly charge at him making him run.

"Ahh come on." whines Naruto as he runs for his life. "All I said was 'good boy' and they chase me?" jumping up to avoid the sharp teeth coming at him.

He continues to run faster, seeing a river he quickly jumped over it. "Ha try to get me now!" pointing and taunting at them. He pointed at them while taunting but he soon stopped. Hearing some low growls he slowly turned around, noticing a lot of Megitsune in the water and their kits. _'Shit I think I interrupted their bath'_ letting out a goofy smile.

*SNAP* one vixen snaps her jaw making him run again.

"What did I ever do to you guys?" jumping away from the snapping of their jaws he makes a quick turn.

As he continues to run he sees a blue Megitsune with five tails just laying in the sun. _'Crap. I'm trapped'_ hoping to find a way out he stops. Quickly looking around to find an exit. Staring almost at the sea-blue vixen that is looking at him. _'What now?'_ watching her tails glow blue and stretching. He braces for the strike.

"Huh what happened?" opening his eyes he saw the tails behind him stopping the others from coming to him.

"Enough, all of you." turning to the Megitsune who has a soft voice. Naruto let out a breath of relief. The Megitsune she walked cautiously to Naruto, taking a few sniffs of his scent. "Kit, why do you have my mate's scent on you? But also smell strange?" carefully looking at the kit in front of her, also wondering how he got here.

"Wait mate?" pointing to her seeing her nod. Naruto wonders how he can smell like her mate the only kitsune he knows would be… "Kyuubi is your mate?" shocked to hear this.

The Megitsune nods and asks. "My name is Kyuumi. You know where my mate and boss of the Yoko clan has been?" Naruto rubbed the back of his head and pointed to his stomach.

"Yeah, he is sealed inside of me." letting out a short uncomfortable chuckle which started to die very quickly after hearing the growls. Kyuumi raised her tails to silence everyone.

"Very well, please come with me" Naruto stares at her and hearing her soft voice he followed her. Hearing and looking at the other Kitsunes who are showing their teeth, he'd rather deal with the mate of Kyuubi then a whole army of Kitsunes.

When they stopped walking Naruto noticed a small shrine with a tori pole in front of it.

 _'What is this place? This place looks like one of those shrine I've seen in those books'_ He continues to follow Kyuumi. He later notices a Kitsune whose fur is almost as white as snow but also the number of tails he has. "Nine tails " mumbling to himself.

He hears the chuckle coming from the old Kitsunes.

"Indeed kit, unlike Kyuubi who is a Biju with massive chakra. I also have nine tails but because of the wisdom and knowledge I have." bowing to Naruto. "I am Zenko and there must be a reason why you are here with Kyuumi." turning to her

Kyuumi told Zenko about how the boy has Kyuubi's scent but even more important he's sealed within him. Zenko hearing this nods while pacing back and forth, noticing many Kitsunes with their families hearing the conservation outside. He chuckles and continues to listen to Kyuumi.

"I see, please tell me kit. How did Kyuubi get sealed inside of you?" wondering what the story is about him, he sits up waiting for Naruto.

"Not much, he attacked Konoha twelve years ago. The Yondaime picked me, a orphan born on that day to seal him in." Naruto looking away, having already accepted his fate.

Unaware to him Zenko hearing this raises an eyebrow about a few things and Kyuumi she was a different story. She couldn't believe Kyuubi would attack Konoha but also sealed inside of a twelve year-old boy.

But she also saw something in Naruto's eyes, the loneliness the despair, showing he was a child who saw very much and dealt with great pain. To Kyuumi she couldn't stand to see Naruto suffer like that "I see" replied Zenko.

Walking to Naruto he stares at him and sees what Kyuumi is seeing. "So much hidden from you... or perhaps to keep you safe" this makes Naruto confused. Zenko starts to chuckle "What kind of leader would use a orphan if he couldn't do the same with his family? No, there is much more you don't know yet."

Naruto hearing this looks down thinking what more doesn't he know?. "But. I don't understand? What do you mean to keep me safe? I never really felt safe." whispers Naruto. But the next thing shocked Naruto. Zenko listens to Naruto and nods, seeing the hardship he endured.

"Kyuubi attacking Konoha twelve years ago? But he has been missing for almost one hundred years. The same time that Konoha was founded." Zenko walking back and forth while Kyuumi looks and stares at Zenko who is thinking of the situation.

Zenko turns to Naruto and Kyuumi. "He is a Jinchuriki" pointing to Naruto he hears many whispers coming from behind him. Not bothering to turn around with all the whispers.

Zenko continues to looks at Naruto and Kyuumi. "Naruto obviously doesn't know the whole story."

"Huh?" Naruto confused, looks at the two while Kyuumi smiles.

"I'm afraid my mate went missing around the time when Konoha was founded. He obviously hasn't been sealed in _you_ the entire time. He had to be somewhere; if not sealed inside of you, kit." answered Kyuumi.

"So the question remains who has the answers?" asked Zenko. Seeing Naruto think for a moment Zenko nods seeing Naruto eyes lit up. "And who may that be young kit?"

"The Hokage" replies Naruto.

Zenko, seeing the headband and nods. "You're future is clouded but hopefully the Hokage will brighten your path to the direction we need to go."

Naruto looks down and thinks about all the times he asked the old man why him. But to hear Zenko tell him he doesn't know the whole story and that the Hokage will have the answers that he seeks. Naruto shook his head thinking the old man wouldn't lie to him.

"What seal is used to hold Kyuubi?" ask Zenko.

Naruto hearing this doesn't know what to say and simply shrugs his shoulders "It's just some swirl." Naruto answers, lifting his shirt he molds his chakra showing the seal.

Much to Zenkos' surprise, he looks closer at the seal and his eyes widen in shock. He has seen complex seals like this before long ago and now Naruto of all people has a seal he hasn't seen in many decades, perhaps a century.

"Shishō Fūin" said Zenko in surprise. (four element seal)

"The Yondaime used the Shiki Fūjin to make the Hakke no Fūin Shiki but using the Hakke no Fūin Shiki you must summon the ceremonial pedestal. In doing so you also summon the Shinigami who takes your soul as payment" looking at the seal he notices another seal on top of the Hakke no Fūin.

"Kit, was the Yondaime from the Uzumaki clan. I've seen this type of complex seals from the Uzumaki clan." ask Zenko. Wondering how such a complex seal was used but also why that seal was used. Couldn't others been used to hold back Kyuubi without sacrificing your soul as payment?

Naruto eyes widen in shock. Staring at Zenko he looks down hurt, Wondering if he was left behind because of having Kyuubi sealed inside of him. Did they leave him behind?

"Was I abandoned?" looking away hurt and thinking if their was really an Uzumaki clan out their and why didn't they come back for him.

Kyuumi uses her tails to wipe the tears "No, Kit, you weren't. The Uzumaki clan was killed off or scattered throughout the elemental villages during the last shinobi world war. Any living relative left likely don't know about you, rather than choose to ignore you."

Standing next to him she slowly puts her paw on him "It's true kit. Susanno the Kami sea and storms and the ruler of the Yomi was worshiped by your clan. He was saddened to hear the Uzumaki clan were attacked to extinction...almost extinction." spoke Kyuumi.

Naruto lets out a small smile. But unaware to him many Kitsunes left to search of Susanoo's domain to tell him the news of what is going on, while others left to send a message to Inari. With the new revelation of the possibility of a new summoner appearing at Nine Den Mountain, now a new future is set.

"Indeed, and seeing you here is proof. But upon seeing that you don't have red hair you might take after one of your parents." smiling he looks at Naruto's seal.

"We have a problem here. It seems someone placed a odd number seal over the even one." this made Naruto confused, while Zenko told him about the natures of some seals.

"Will this cause any problems?" ask Naruto.

Zenko chuckles "It's like how you put a finger on a drain. You stop the water from draining." this made Naruto nod. Looking over the seal he notices the "Gogyō Fūin" smiling he notes the person who put this on has good knowledge of sealing, or enough to know what they were doing.

Naruto watching five of his tails glow white "Kit raise your arms" smiling Naruto does what he is told.

Slamming his tails on his stomach "Gogyō Kaiin" Naruto lets out a huge breath. Rubbing his stomach he feels a little better "I removed the other seal. It seems it was preventing you from molding your chakra correctly" smiling at him. Kyuumi lifts Naruto up and brushes him off with her tails.

"Thanks" smiling at her.

"Forgive us on our manners. But we never had a mortal here before. What is your name?" asked Zenko.

"Uzumaki Naruto" That confirms what Zenko thought about him being a Uzumaki.

"Very well. We need answers and only Kyuubi can give us answers. So Naruto please hold onto my tail and Kyuumi you do the same." orders Zenko. Using one of his tails he places it on Naruto's head and the other on his seal. "I will do the work." They close their eyes feeling their minds being tugged to a location somewhere in Naruto's seal.

*Mindscape*

When Naruto opens his eyes he notices a lot of water. Realizing all the water he soon started to sink.

"Hang on Kit." Kyuumi places Naruto on her back.

"Thanks. I would be a goner inside my own head." chuckles Naruto.

Kyuumi giggles and nods as the two look at Zenko he is staring at a location with a lot of light. "We should go." said Zenko. Taking the lead he gently steps on the water and Naruto sees them walking but doesn't see the ripples.

"We Yoko have good control of our chakra to a point where we don't make ripples in the water. In time you will learn kit." said Kyuumi.

Naruto nods excitement but his excitement soon died seeing a large cage. "It's him?" thought Naruto out loud, Zenko nods his head seeing the cage, Kyuumi on the other hand frowns and looks hurt. As all there stare at the golden bars with a Kanji symbol for "Seal" on it.

Zenko walks forward and feels a chakra he hasn't felt in many years. "Lord Kyuubi it's good we found you." bowing to not only the leader of the kitsune but also the strongest biju.

Naruto stares at Zenko and when he looks forward he sees a huge kitsune almost the size of a mountain. Staring at him, seeing his orange fur and the black slitted eyes with red pupils and black iris. He sees the long nine tails freely floating behind him. Naruto feels a little nervous seeing all of those teeth when Kyuubi smiles.

"Zenko, it's good to see you. Hopefully you can help me" turning, he smiles but soon that smile turns to a hateful glare towards Naruto. "Kyuumi my mate. Please forgive me for my absence but why are you carrying that kit on your back?" glaring at Naruto who shivers feeling the killing intent coming at him.

Not even the disguised snake sennin can make him feel what he is feeling right now.

"Kurama, my mate, enough!" shouting at her mate angry that he would use his killing intent on Naruto, Kyuumi uses his real name "Hasn't the Kit suffered enough with his life?" using a stern voice on her mate.

Naruto watches the giant Kyuubi shrink down to the same size as Kyuumi. Seeing he is behind the golden gate looking at everyone. "Very well my Megitsune. I will stop for now." glaring at Naruto.

Zenko steps forward getting the attention of the biju. "What has happened in the past one to two hundred years?" wondering what happened to the biju but also leader of the Yoko's.

Kyuubi started to chuckle seeing that he has been sealed for that long "You can say Madara Uchiha had a hand in this." this made the Kitsunes' raise an eyebrow, if they had any that is.

Naruto on the other hand wondered _'Is this Madara guy related to Sasuke?'_

Kyuubi looking at the three, tells them what happened in the fight against Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha. Shocking the three he tells him that Hashirama won but with his mokuton abilities he kept him under control until he got help.

"The Uzumaki clan. They got a woman named Mito Uzumaki, who married Hashirama Senju, and became my first Jinchuriki." Kyuubi stopped talking. Seeing Naruto shaking his head thinking this is some sort of joke. But Kyuubi continues "When she got too old and was about to die. She sent a message to her old clan who had a new candidate ready to be my second jailer. Your mother Uzumaki Kushina." answer Kyuubi.

"You're lying. You're pulling a joke on me because you're sealed inside me. Someone from the Uzumaki clan married the first Hokage. I wasn't good at the academy but information like that is important. It would have been taught." said Naruto. Refusing to listen anymore to what Kyuubi is saying, he is shaking his head.

"No Kit Lord Kyuubi isnt lying. You come from that clan, that white symbol on your shoulder is the symbol of that nation, Uzu no Kuni. The red spiral on your back is the village of Uzushiogakure but also the symbol of the Uzumaki clan." Zenko answered.

"Indeed. Why you don't know or remember the Sandaime can tell you everything." answers Kyuubi. Turning to Zenko who is listening to everything. "The sharingan forced me to attack the first Hokage. If Madara Uchiha never forced me to attack the first Hokage, if he never controlled me. Your life would have been very different. So ask your self this question."

"What question?" ask Naruto. Wondering why Kyuubi would ask him something like this.

"If Madara Uchiha never controlled my mate. There would be a good chance your life would have been different." answer Kyuumi. Seeing where Kyuubi is coming from she sees Naruto shock expression.

Naruto eyes widen to hear. "If that never happened. I would have a mother and father. I wouldn't be an orphan. A real home, a family, my life would be so different in Konoha." muttering to himself but also thinking how much of his life would be different.

Kyuubi chuckles lightly making everyone turn to him but he shakes his head. "There would be a good chance you would never been born." Seeing Naruto and Kyuumis' confused looks, Zenko walks forward.

"If Mito Uzumaki never sealed you inside of her. She wouldn't have chosen Uzumaki Kushina to be the next host. And if she wasn't there is a good chance she would have been killed during the last shinobi war." spoke Zenko.

Seeing where Kyuubi is coming from he turns to Kyuumi who is shocked but Narutos' eyes widen to hear this.

Kyuubi nods but he knows more of the truth. He knows Minato would never learn the sealing from the Uzumaki clan. If he never met Kushina he wouldn't have improved the Nidaimes' Hirashin no jutsu. If not, Kushina or the Uzumaki clan Konoha would be very different.

"Yes. Meaning after the destruction of the Uzumaki clan happened you were never born." answer Kyuubi.

Naruto hearing this frowns. Seeing what would happen if Kyuubi was never sealed inside Mito. His mother would never have been chosen to be the next host and if she stayed at Uzu he would have never been born.

"Twelve years ago you ended up in the Kit. What happened?" asked Zenko. Wondering what is the full story on what happened twelve years ago. He has pieces of what has happened in the past century.

Kyuubi starts to chuckle. "The night she went into labor to give birth to you. I took my chance to break free until _he_ showed up again." Stopping, Zenko looks at Kyuumi then to Naruto seeing that some of his theories were right.

"Madara Uchiha?" ask Kyuumi. Wondering how is it possible for someone to live that long?

"No. His chakra felt different but his eyes were similar to his. The eternal mangekyo sharingan." answer Kyuubi.

Zenko walking back and forth thinking _'what does this mean?'_ Seeing what the Uchiha clan can do he looks at Kyuubi who shakes his head. Seeing he doesn't want to talk about Hagoromo Otsutsuki he nods.

"The Kit's father the Yondaime was there adding his chakra to the seal to prevent me from escaping" before Kyuubi can finish. He stops hearing Naruto shout.

"NO!" Hearing the biggest truth of them all Naruto shakes his head refusing to believe this. "That can't be true! I can't be his son. If I was then why would they treat me like this or hide it from me? It CAN'T be true!" covering his face. Kyuumi uses her tails and hugs Naruto.

Zenko hearing this nods "I was right, what kind of leader would use someone else's child if he couldn't use his own?" seeing so much was hidden from Naruto but the question is why?

"I'm not done there is much more" adds Kyuubi. Seeing his mate look at him with a shocked face while Zenko hasn't liked what he has heard. Naruto wonders what else is there "Madara ripped me out of Kushinas' seal and when that happens my host dies even with the Uzumaki clan chakra based kekkei genkai. She would survive the unsealing but would still soon die."

Naruto frowns hearing this. Even if he somehow gets Kyuubi removed from him he would die.

"Once free from the seal. The imposter posing as Madara controlled me and ordered me to attack Konoha." Zenko nods listening to what happened to Kyuubi twelve years ago the biju continues.

"The Yondaime took us to a remote location to seal me inside of the kit while Kushina used her chakra chains to hold me back." Kyuubi stops talking while Naruto looks confused. Even Kyuumi but Zenko nods.

"Huh?" ask Naruto. Wondering _'What kind of chakra chains is he talking about my mother having.'_

"Members of the Uzumaki clan are born with special unique chakra to certain individuals. Kushina, the kit's mother, had ability to make chains using her chakra. These chains were strong enough to hold me back." adds Kyuubi.

Narutos' eyes widen, looking at his hands wondering if he inherited his mothers chakra chains.

Zenko looks at Kyuubi who nods and continues.

"When I saw the ceremonial pedestal I quickly tried to kill you but I failed. They got in the away taking the strike protecting you. And doing so they sealed me inside of you."

Naruto hearing this wipes his face "So they died protecting me? They didn't abandon me?" Hearing all his life that his parents abandon him not wanting him but to hear the truth. Naruto felt a huge heavy weight lift from not only his heart but also his soul.

Kyuubi nodding "Yes."

Zenko hearing everything sees the many problems. Taking Naruto off of Kyuumis' back he places him on his own back making Naruto confused. "Kyuubi. We will talk again in the future. In the mean time. Kyuumi and you should talk."

Walking away from the gate. Zenko can't help but think about the boy he is carrying on his back _'Truly someone with a great destiny came to us'_ thinking to himself he sees Naruto wipe his face. "In time kit. You will learn more and see how life can truly be wonderful."

Kyuubi and Kyuumi are talking about a few things and Kyuubi is shocked to hear the news.

"I see, does she behave?" hearing that his mate gave birth to his kit centuries ago around the time Madara controlled him. Kyuumi nods telling him about her antics but also about a mischievous kit she hangs with. "Forgive me about my absence, it must have been difficult. You and her going through it."

Kyuumi using her tails and touches Kyuubi tails "My mate it wasn't your fault. It was the Uchihas' fault" smiling the two moves closer to each other. Nuzzling each other noses "I will wait no matter what." said Kyuumi.

Kyuubi smiling nuzzles his face to her neck.

"But before I go. I want to see the kits' memories please. What I saw in him made me wonder why is he still loyal to that village." Kyuubi starts to chuckle. Seeing how caring his mate is he sighs and nods.

Shooting a stream of red chakra towards his mate. She opens her eyes, seeing Naruto life _'Another kit, but he just found out about her feelings towards him'_ smiling Kyuumis' tail glows blue and gives Kyuubi memories from what has happened while he was gone.

"Thank you my Megitsune" watching her vanish Kyuubi thinks about his kit and mate.

*End of mindscape*

When Naruto returned back he looks around to see a lot of Kitsunes and Megitsune outside and waiting.

 _'Ok now they are waiting for me to leave.'_ feeling a little nervous. He moves his arm and when he did that all the kitsune followed his arm. _'Great now they are watching my every move.'_

Kyuumi giggles at his antics "They won't harm you" turning to Zenko he will speak to everyone.

"Come with me we have a lot of training to do and only a month" this makes Naruto raise an eyebrow. Watching Zenko walk towards the exit he sees the good fox turn around. "Something wrong? You have an exam coming up. Isn't that part of the reason why you are here? For training?" letting out a fox grin. Zenko turns to Kyuumi who nods seeing Zenko got the memories as well.

"Training? Yea that's right, but how can you help me?" Naruto looks at the two while Zenko chuckles and nods. Kyuumi nods and looks at Naruto than to Zenko.

"First we will talk outside. Seeing we have a month of training and the Kage Bunshin being your main jutsu it will help greatly won't it Zenko?" answer Kyuumi.

Zenko just started to chuckle. Turning to Naruto they announced they will begin training tomorrow morning while he gathers a few supplies.

Naruto hearing this dropped his shoulders but seeing it's already dark he decided not to argue.

"How can I go back home?" asks Naruto. Wondering how he is going to get back home he looks at Kyuumi who turns to Zenko.

"Good question. Once you sign the contract and have your partner. You will be able to return back home. But in the mean time. Rest and eat because tomorrow will be a day where you will start training as a Yoko." smile Zenko.

Naruto hearing this frowns. But seeing as Kakashi took Sasuke to train and he will be busy with the chunin exams he decided to stay for the time being.

"If you are worried. I will go to Konoha and let the Hokage know about where you will be." smile Kyuumi. Seeing Naruto eyes lit up "I know that will make you feel better."

"That would be awesome thanks." smile Naruto.

Kyuumi nods as she walks towards the location where Naruto appeared.

*Back in Konoha Hokage tower*

~Night time~

Hiruzen is checking the last of the paperwork. "Finally, it's over" getting up he walks to the window and looks at the Hokage monument seeing the moon light shining on the monument.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" hearing a voice he turns around and sees nothing "I clearly hid myself in a genjutsu. Don't try to break it unless you tell your Anbu to leave."

Hiruzen hearing the soft voiced raised an eyebrow, but nonetheless lifted his hand to make sure the Anbu don't talk. Wondering who it is and how in the hell the person got inside the room without him or the two Anbu noticing.

"I see, it's that way. Very well, I did promise Naruto that I will to tell you he will be looked after while he trains for the chunin exams." whoever this person is, Hiruzens' expression grew serious, signaling his Anbu to leave. He heard from Ebisu that he can't find Naruto anywhere and Kakashi took Sasuke to train in the mountains.

"We're alone." said Hiruzen. "Is Naruto safe? Ebisu couldn't find him and I was thinking of calling back Kakashi tomorrow in case Naruto didn't appear. So who are you?" asks Hiruzen. Wondering who the person is hiding in the genjutsu but also how did Naruto convince the person to train him.

"My name is Kyuumi. One of the messengers Inari the Kami of Fertility and Agriculture, and Kyuubi no Kitsunes mate."

When she drops the genjutsu around her, Hiruzen's eyes widen, seeing a Megitsune in front of him, remembering what she said _'A messenger of Inari and Kyuubi's mate.'_

Hiruzen stares at the sea blue, five tailed Megitsune in his office. Grabbing his pipe from the table he lights his tobacco and takes a few puff. "I apologize for my bad habit. It helps with the stress and tension."

Kyuumi giggles and nods "I understand Hokage-san. My mate transferred some of the kits memories. I see he likes to pull pranks which has gotten him into trouble a few times."

Hiruzen chuckles and nods knowing too tell what kind of pranks Naruto does. Taking a seat he signaled the Megitsune to sit. "Oh you have no clue. But pleasantries aside for now. How on earth did Naruto send you?" ask Hiruzen. Wondering how is this even possible before he decides, _'Only Naruto is able to do the impossible.'_

"He just appeared in our realm. Something about proving his sensei wrong that he could do the simplest of summons" answer Kyuumi.

Hiruzen stops to think about his student Jiraiya who did something similar as well. He soon started to laugh and shake his head. "Ah the irony, one of my students did the same thing. But he ended with the Gama's" chuckle Hiruzen.

Kyuumi nods and soon started to giggle herself. "Yes he interrupted the mothers bath with their kits. It wouldn't bothered them that much but when he said good boy they got angry. We kitsune are on a different level than Inu." shaking her head.

Hiruzen chuckles and smokes his pipe. But than his face got serious and Kyuumi facial expression grew stern herself.

"Usually when something like this happens. It means a new summoner?" ask Hiruzen.

Kyuumi nods "Indeed. Usually we are just messengers for her gracefulness, Inari. But at times we send messages for the other Kami's. I received word from one our messengers, Susanno is excited to hear a Uzumaki escaped the destruction of Uzu but also will sign the Yoko contract as well" said Kyuumi.

Hiruzen leans back. He remembers long ago Kushina usually said a prayer to Susanno. Something to do with her family and him being connected.

"A new prophecy came to light. The child prophecy will save the world with the aid of the Yoko clan. Without the help of the Yoko clan the world will be doomed with those of the cursed eyes. The cursed eyes will bring destruction and death to the world. The prophecy of the Gama's is a dangerous one but now it will be changed. A new prophecy is on the horizon. The sennin No Yoko" said Kyuumi.

Hiruzen listens to Kyuumi and clicks his teeth. Wondering about the prophecy that Jiraiya told Minato long ago. _'This is good but also bad. The prophecy Jiraiya spoke about was a great disaster. Perhaps it won't happen or was going to happen.'_ worries Hiruzen.

"He knows about his father and mother now. My mate told us and showed us the night of his birth. The one with the Sharingan control Kyuubi and ripped him out of the kit's mother." said Kyuumi.

Hiruzen sighs shaking his head. Angry he clicked his teeth "Tobirama sensei if you were alive… What would you say about the Uchiha clan? The trouble and betrayal they have caused. No wonder you didn't trust them that much."

"Some people don't want what is best for everyone, only themselves. I can only hope things will be different." says Kyuumi.

Hiruzen nods and smokes his pipe "Indeed. But what you said also troubles me greatly. A Uchiha is still out there, the same person responsible for ripping your mate out of Kushinas' seal to attack Konoha."

Kyuumi nods. "Yes; and Naruto suffered due to this twisted person. I lost my mate in the process but also your village suffered because of his crimes." agrees Kyuumi.

"Indeed. I trust Naruto will be safe but also trained under your care? Seeing that the old prophecy ties with him?" said Hiruzen.

Kyuumi nods but soon she got serious. "But the Gama's should have never revealed the prophecy, they broke the rules set down from the Sage of six path with the Kami's. What will happen now I do not know. We are now tasked to make sure the shinobi world survives for future generations. A village must rise again to deal with a great disaster".

Hiruzen didn't like to hear this. It seems the Gama's prophecy is still there but it change for whose favor. Will Konoha rise again to fight this disaster or fall. Staring at Kyuumi he nods his head and understands. "Train him well. And please tell him I'm sorry. I was trying to protect him. After the damage was done, I had sensed foul play from the village but I couldn't find the true culprits and my concern was to protect Naruto."

"I understand and I will pass the message along. But before I go. Talk to Monkey King Enma and ask him about the rules of prophecy. The King of the monkeys will know about what I speak." said Kyuumi as she bows she disappears in a poof of smoke.

Hiruzen puffing his pipe and nods wondering _'What will happen in the future?'_ he looks at Minatos' portrait. Before he could speak Minato's portrait fell making Hiruzen worry what will happen and then his portrait fell and Hiruzen felt a cold shiver creep up his back.

"For Kami's sake what is going on?" mutters Hiruzen. Feeling the icy shiver run up his back the last time he felt this was when the Shinigami was summoned by Minato.

And CUT

New and updated story.

Will be changing allot.

Meaning Kushina will not be here nor Kasai my Oc I created as a uncle.


	2. The Yoko's Surprise

I do not own Naruto. Kekkei genkai

Happy everyone likes the new reboot.

Yes to some reviews Kushina or Kasai will not be here.

Naruto will have Kyuubi negative sensor ability but also a sensor ability as well.

He will have the mokuton _but also something else_. No I will not give him the red hair wanted to but decide against it. AND NO I won't give him the bloodlines to mix every nature affinity. Nothing else but what I got in mind.

~Next day ~

*Nine den mountain*

Naruto slowly turns his head. Seeing he slept inside the shrine he turns over to his side. "Argh" Unable to sleep he lays there thinking about everything. The truth about his parents. Konoha. His mom's clan. Everything he has learned he wonders.

Soon he starts to feel nature call in the morning. Slowly getting up, Naruto walks outside as he rubs his eyes "Where the hell is everyone?" mumbling to himself he stops rubbing his eyes. Feeling tired he couldn't stop thinking about what happen yesterday.

"Huh?" said Naruto.

Seeing Zenko is standing near a platform that has five elements with bars naming them. Seeing two other Kitsunes with nine tails standing next to him. One male kitsune and the other a Megitsune.

"Morning, today we will discuss about nature chakra. This will help you greatly" watching Naruto raise an eyebrow. "Is there something wrong?" ask Zenko. Looking at the platform than back to Naruto.

"So how will this help me?" asked Naruto while Kyuumi appeared with some fruit for him to eat.

"Easy, Naruto. By knowing what kind of nature you have you can counter your opponents jutsu or use your nature affinity to your advantage" smile Kyuumi. Naruto nodding decided why not? "Stand on the platform, Zenko has a theory about your nature affinity."

"Sure, why not?" taking a loud bite from the apple Naruto stands on the platform.

"Mold your chakra" following what he is told. Naruto takes another bite of the apple. But this time he holds the apple in his teeth. Molding his chakra while using the ram hand seal.

Everyone watches the two bars for Kaze (wind) and Hi (fire) glow bright red with little blue color. While Tsuchi (earth) and Mizu (water) glows with blue and little red in it. Zenko nods seeing the results as he turns to Kithi and Yuko whose eyes widen.

"Ok Naruto you can stop" smile Kyuumi. Throwing him an orange "Please chew your food, and human bites. You don't need to start acting like some of us when eating" giggles Kyuumi. Naruto gives Kyuumi a goofy grin.

Zenko smiles "My theory is right yet again."

Kithi and Yuki both look at Zenko confused. "Care to explain to us?" said Yuki.

"Please enlighten us" ask Kithi.

"I don't get it? What's with the bars glowing and why isn't lightning glowing like the rest?" ask Naruto. Peeling the orange he takes a bite of the orange and looks at Zenko.

"Kyuubi's chakra and affinity is overpowering your natural affinity. The reason why the lightning affinity isn't glowing is because you don't have the affinity for it but you can train in it for the future" answer Zenko. Kithi and Yuki nods seeing where this is going and Kyuumi looks at Zenko who is walking towards Naruto.

"Oh cool, so I have four?" ask Naruto. Looking at everyone she looks at Zenko who is nodding and also thinking.

"There's more?" ask Kyuumi.

Zenko chuckles and nods. "Much. The Kit's mother intrigued me since her ability was to suppress biju chakra. I know it's only a fifty percent chance of passing to the kit but what would it take to pass it down?" everyone looked at the old Kitsune for a easier way to explain.

"Do you think Naruto inherited his mothers' ability?" ask Kyuumi.

Zenko looks at the bars on the platform and shrugs his shoulders making the yoko's get an anime sweat. But Zenko seeing Kyuubi's chakra and natural affinity overpowering Naruto's affinity but also chakra as well.

"But there is another reason for the kit's affinity. Lift up your shirt and mold your chakra" Naruto nods and does so as the seal appear on his stomach. "Without the key I can't modify the seal. But I can place two seals to allow the right nature affinity to work with him." Two tails of Zenkos glowed with two kanji's on them as well as he taps the seal on Naruto's stomach. Making two new seals appear on Naruto's navel.

"Done. Now mold your chakra once again." orders Zenko.

Naruto nods and rubs his stomach. Feeling the warm touch of Zenko tails on his stomach he makes the ram hand seal.

Two bars of Mizu and Tsuchi glow bright blue but something else happens. "Well things just got interesting" said Zenko with a tone of interest. Shocked to see what happened they notice that Hi and Kaze glow and something else also happened that shocked everyone. "It seems Kyuubi's chakra must have gave you a natural affinity to his affinity while your natural affinities aren't strong enough yet."

"How is that possible?" Yuki whispers to Kyuumi, shocked by the outcome.

"To have that. How? There's a similar kekkei like this but never like ours? Only a few select Yoko's have this ability but yet he does" said Kithi. Wondering how this is possible, Kyuumi walks forward.

"The kit was expose to my mate's chakra as he grew inside his mother. Is it possible Kyuubi's chakra influenced his development? The whisker marks on his face is a clear sign of Kyuubi's chakra." asks Kyuumi. Thinking on if it is possible, she looks at Naruto who is confused.

Zenko laughs and nods. Looking at Naruto with a smile "Ahh Naruto you are indeed blessed. You have your clan's strong special chakra base kekkei genkai but also managed to have another two. You have a long road ahead of you for training."

"Things just got more interesting. With the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu we will train with Kyuubi's affinities first then the other two."

Naruto listens to Zenko and nods, but looking at the bars wondering _'Why did some of them combine?'_

"In time you will understand; but now it's time to train. We asked someone to come and help us and he is arriving" said Kyuumi.

Naruto nodding watches a white-red Kitsune with four tails lands down on the ground and yawns.

"His name is Kyōfū, he is a master of Futon who will train you" said Zenko.

"Huh? You're going to train me in futon first. But what about my natural affinity first?" ask Naruto. Wondering why they want him to train in Kyuubi's affinity first?

"You will need an arsenal of mid-range and close combat attacks first. Seeing you will be facing the Hyuga first. We will bring your taijutsu up to par along with so much more. I also called Kyofu to come because his control in wind is very high. The exams will be difficult and the boy from the sound village will be an issue. To attack with sound, how will you counter if you can't get close?" question Kyuumi.

"Yea. I remember the fight against Choji. I guess we will start with futon." agrees Naruto.

"Good. Kyofu take the lead" order Zenko. Looking at Yuki one of her tails glowed. Soon a large boulder popped out of the earth.

Kyofu yawns and cracks his neck as one of his tails glow "Kaze no Yari."

Naruto watches the tail stroke the large boulder cutting it and making a hole in the large boulder. Widening his eyes seeing the damage, he watches Kyofu thrust his tail and a piece of the boulder is cut clean off. With his tail still glowing white he watches the tail strike the boulder and soon boulder started to crumble and turn into dust.

"Awesome and you're going to teach me this?" ask Naruto excited.

"Yes I will. But first a few things on how this jutsu can work. One, it can act as a assassination jutsu that will literally pierce through the person- killing them." Kyofu turns to Yuki whose tail glowed and made another large boulder. As Kyōfūs' tail pierces through it. Naruto nods as Kyofu continues.

"Two, if you don't choose to go through the body. You can impale them and grab their organs; using your wind affinity you will cut them inside into pieces which will cause them to bleed to death or worse their organs will be damaged beyond repair." Naruto watches Kyofu tail glow and as his tail glows and moves around pieces and chunks of boulders are being cut and slash off.

"The last is quite difficult. Once you have mastered this jutsu you can thrust the wind blade, slicing everything at its path, or blow everything down." Naruto watches the tail glow and as the tail thrusts the boulder is cut clean in half making his eyes widen.

"The last is any Raiton jutsu will fail against this futon jutsu. To use this jutsu, your hand and half way up your wrist will be as sharp as a katana blade." Kyofu shows his tail to Naruto.

"Awesome. Can't wait to start training." smiles Naruto.

Zenko nods but he looks at Kithi, Yuki and Kyuumi. "Yes but. You will be here with me. Your kage bunshins will be doing most of the work."

Naruto is confused. Looking at everyone wondering how this is going to work, "I don't get it. How will I learn from everyone when I'm not there. My kage bunshins will learn it instead of me?"

Zenko chuckles. "Ahhh but you will Naruto. There is a unique characteristic to the kage bunshin no jutsu. Any experience the clones gain during their existence is transferred to the user once they are dispersed."

"Huh?" Naruto looking at the old Zenko fox wondering if he finally lost his mind.

"It means kit, anything your clone does or learns you will learn." said Kithi. Using his tails "Imagine this. If you read one book. You will know everything about the book since you read it" Using his tail he sees Naruto nod. "Now when you create three clones. Each clone will read a different book what happens?"

"Each clone will read the book. Once they are done reading the book. They will dispel and everything they read you will know." answers Yuki seeing Kithi look at her.

"This makes the technique ideal for spying, since the user can simply send a clone to spy on a target, then have the clone disperse itself on the spot to pass the information back to the user. Meaning you can hide behind a wall and you will have the clones memories as they are your own" answer Zenko

Naruto looks at his hands and thinks about it. "So the more clones I make. The more I will know?"

"Yes. Each clone is a part of you, meaning everything they do will go back to you. But also the more clones you have doing the same thing over and over. The faster you will learn to do it." said Yuki.

Kithi smirks and looks at Naruto who is staring at Yuki with a confused face. "Meaning the more the clones that trains on a jutsu. The faster you will learn to do the jutsu".

Naruto's eyes widen realization "It's almost like Kakashi's sharingan. He can copy a jutsu."

Kyuumi nods but walked forward "In a way yes. This jutsu allows you to learn another jutsu quickly or perhaps as fast the sharingan."

"Now training with him will start. I want you to make as many clones as you can, but don't tire yourself out just yet." order Zenko.

Naruto nods. Looking at Yuki who stepped forward. "Deep breaths. Close your eyes and feel your chakra in your stomach."

Naruto follows her instructions "I feel warm and cool."

"Good. Slowly mix the chakra together find the right temperature and perform the jutsu" order Yuki.

Naruto nods and feels relaxed _'I feel different. I feel like I can make soo many clones. Is this how it feels to have someone to help you?'_ thinking about it Naruto puts his hands together. Taking a deep calming breath "Taiju kage bunshin no jutsu."

A large cloud of smoke appeared. When the smoke was done the Yoko's stare at each other. They soon look at the clones staring at them. Zenko nods and looks at Yuki.

"You will take half of the clones. And Kithi will take a quarter of the other half and the last quarter here will go with Kyuumi and Kyofu. Dispel the clones in a set of four dozens. We don't want to tire him out yet." said Zenko.

Everyone nods. Soon everyone leaves taking what clones they were ordered. As Naruto and Zenko are left behind, the old good fox nods his head and exhales deeply; ready to start Narutos' training.

~Later at night~

Naruto slowly walks towards the make shift bed with blankets. As he drops on the blanket he mutters to himself. "Ugh it hurts even when I breath. I swear he is trying to kill me."

Hearing giggling he slowly lifts his head up and looks at Kyuumi slowly nodding and burying his face in the blanket. "No he isn't. Zenko is the type to be over prepared for anything. I take it you learned some of our fighting styles." smile Kyuumi.

Naruto didn't remove his face from the blanket he just nods. "I take it once half your clones were dispelled he made you create some clones and made you study the scrolls of the human body."

Naruto removed his face from the blanket and gave her a blank look. "I did not understand, not even one thing from those scrolls. Until he got someone and they henge into me. I don't think I will ever understand the human body." groans Naruto.

Kyuumi giggles and uses her tails to tuck Naruto in "Time. You are still a young kit. Our taijutsu is very unique and Zenko wants you to learn the most difficult one first because once you learn it or have experience in it. The next taijutsu will be easier and you will understand both of them altogether."

Naruto nods and slowly yawns. Feeling the blankets his eyes gets heavy "Thanks, Kyuumi have a good night."

Kyuumi smiles and nods. As she watches Naruto sleep she looks over to Zenko chuckling. As she turns her head towards Kithi and Yuki she finds they are asleep as well. She nods seeing how tired they must be. The first day of training exhausted everyone. But they got so much done in one day. She is impressed to see how sharp minded Naruto really is.

~Hours Later middle of the night.~

"Naruto did I change?" asks Hinata

Naruto tossing and turning back and forth, his mind is plagued by the images of her fighting against Neji "Hinata-chan" opening his eyes he quickly gets up and looks around _'A dream'_ shaking his head he looks at the moon shining through the window. "Hinata" whispering her name the moon reminds him of Hinata..

"Bad dream?" softly Kyuumis voice asks.

Naruto turned around and nodded. Seeing she is sleeping inside the shrine as well.

"Hinata. I can't get the image of her out of my head... Just standing there asking me if she changed for the better. I see her fall on the ground coughing blood. Asking me if she changed for the better." Soon Naruto started to cry, trying to push the image of Hinata out of his mind.

"Why? Why does she like me? Is Neji lying to me? Did he say that to get inside my head? I just don't understand why she of all people likes me. I'm.. nobody, an orphan that no one wanted...I'm…" Naruto feels Kyuumi tails on his lips. Using her tails she wipes Naruto's tears away.

"You are a special kit. Who wants his friends to be happy. You put your needs before others but also you care about others even though the others hates you. You strive to change yourself for the better. You are the son of a Hokage. The son of a heiress to a nation and clan. You, kit, are an important person to her you just haven't realized the change you are going through. Give it time." smile Kyuumi.

Naruto nods and feeling the blanket over him he lays down while Kyuumi smiles at him.

"Thank you Kyuumi" smiling at her he soon falls asleep again.

~Next Day Later~

Naruto is trying his hardest to dodge against Yuki _'Crap this is going to hurt.'_ Watching Yuki emerge from the ground and slamming him in the stomach, sending him flying back.

Yuki shakes her head and walks to Naruto who is flat on his back. "I told you every time you get hit I add another five pounds on each weight on your body." As she walks away she looks at Kithi who is cringing. "What?"

"Nothing" reply as fast he can he rushes to Naruto and helps him up.

"Thanks" groans Naruto.

"Don't mention it" Kithi uses his tail and pulls Naruto up to his feet. As the blonde nods feeling the air coming back to him he sees Kyuumi carrying something large on her back.

"It's ready. Naruto will be the first to sign the contract, but I have the new outfit for him to wear for the upcoming exams. The orange jumpsuit has to go but not all the orange." Kyuumi passes Naruto the scroll, who looks at it and thinks back when he stole the scroll of seals.

"There's these lines? In the scroll?" wondering what is going on he looks at everyone who nods.

"It's a new summoning scroll made for your family. Each block there is for the member of your family as you pass down the contract to your kits to sign or even for your future mate as well." answer Kyuumi.

Naruto listens and nods looking at the first block he looks to the next few blocks that are empty. Seeing how big the scroll is he wonders how many names will it be filled up by his family.

"Bite your thumb and sign your name on the empty block. Once done bite each finger and place your hand print like a paw print in the block as well." The Yoko's all watch Naruto do it. Doing what he is told Naruto looks at his name and nods seeing his paw print on it "Congratulations you are the first to sign the Yokai contract of the Yoko clan."

Naruto tried to jump with joy but found it hard to do with the weights on him, so instead he smiles at everyone. Slowly getting up he looks at Zenko.

He can't help but ask "Yokai?" Kyuumi and the others chuckle.

Kyuumi explains "It means demon. Like how Jinchuriki means human sacrifice." which makes Naruto's eyes widen. Looking at the contract and back to everyone he soon paled.

"Yokai... means Demon? Wait this is a yokai contract?" Naruto watching them all. Wondering how much trouble he will get for this. But also what some people in Konoha might do.

"No one will know about the contract which will stay here in this realm if you don't feel comfortable sharing it yet. We can use Kyuubi as a reason as to why you can summon us while Kyuubi being sealed within you." answer Kyuumi.

Naruto smiles "Thanks, you think of everything."

"Not all the time. But now it's time to summon your partner." smile Kyuumi. As she looks at Zenko who nods and walks forward he sits in front of Naruto.

"You will make the hand seals of Inu, ryu, tori and tora. Bite your thumb and say 'Kuchiyose no Jutsu' while slamming her hand on the ground" Zenko looks at Naruto who nods and then Yuki walks forward.

"When molding your chakra relax. Feel what is right with you, move your chakra around inside of you." smile Yuki.

Naruto nods and stands up. Rolling the scroll up he gives it to Kyuumi. As he takes a deep breath he molds his chakra _'This feels good'_ thought Naruto. Making the hand seals he bites his thumb and slams his hand on the ground. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu"

A poof of smoke appear and once the smoke clear. Naruto eyes widen seeing he summon a kit with one tail. Seeing his orange-reddish fur the little kit looks confused and looks around.

"Shit" curses the little kit. Looking at everyone staring at him "Great what did I do now? What ever Kyofu said it's a lie I didn't do it. You can't prove it. I was framed, they are lying."

Kithi took a step back shaking his head. "No, no, no. Try again, please no. Not him, anyone but him." Yuki stands there shocked to see who it is. Kyuumi is surprised. Very surprised. Zenko nods his head wondering how this will play out.

"Kyofu? Wasn't he covered in leaves the other day?" asks Naruto. Looking at the kit and then at everyone else and seeing their shocked reactions.

"Yea he got caught in one of my pranks." Naruto looks down at the kit.

"Hmm, you know mixing some tree sap with the leaves makes it even more sticker." said Naruto.

"Hey that's a great idea. You want to help me on the next prank I got in mind?"

Naruto nods at the little kit "Sure, if you'll help me with my prank?" grins Naruto with a fox like grin.

"Oh Inari. What have we done? We doomed the world." said Kithi. Knowing how bad the kits pranks are, and he heard from Kyuumi how bad Naruto goes with his pranks. He looks at the two, scared at what they can and will do together.

"It's over. Everyone will think of us as a laughing stock." said Yuki. She tried to help the kit in his skills, but all he wants to do is play pranks and do nothing.

"Hmm, interesting" said Zenko. Nodding seeing how well this will work he looks at Kithi who is shaking his head in fear. Knowing he's been targeted by a few pranks in the past before. Yuki on the other hand put the fear in the kit to never prank her.

Kyuumi remained quiet and seeing Zenko is the only one with something positive to say…

"KAA-Chan…" hearing someone screaming everyone turns to a small blueish Megitsune with two orange tails. "Something horrible happened. Kinto disappeared into thin air."

"If only that was true" mutter Kithi. Yuki hits him with her tails. "WHAT! He's right there." pointing at Kinto with his tails

"Hey Kyibi. I'm right here and I don't know how I got here?" said Kinto.

"Oh. I summoned you." smile Naruto.

"Summon? Wait, you're the human I've been hearing about?" said Kinto.

Everyone got an anime sweat. Wondering what Kinto has been doing since Naruto got here. Everyone is traveling back and forth not only gathering information but also training.

"Naruto. This is Kinto. Kinto this is Naruto. You two will be partners working together." smile Zenko.

Kinto shrugs his shoulders "Okay as long this helps me get Kithis' job, sure, why not? Then no one can say anything bad about me." said Kinto.

Kithi was about to say something but Kyuumi silenced him with a stern look.

"I know what you mean buddy. Some people just refuse to see greatness in front of them." smile Naruto. Knowing how many people in Konoha looks down to him but also refuse to acknowledge him as well.

"THANK YOU. At least you get me." said Kinto.

Yuki is shocked to see how well the two are getting along. Looking at Kyuumi "Look at Kinto and Naruto. Look how those two are connecting. Kyibi is also is connecting to him."

"Kinto in a way, is Naruto in many more aspects than any of us realize." said Zenko with a chuckle.

~Later that night~

Kyuumi is up thinking about everything. Seeing how exhausted Naruto is, and seeing how much he has learned in the past two days. She listened to Naruto on how some academy instructors would teach him.

Snapping from her thoughts she looks at Naruto who woke up sweating.

"Can't sleep again?" said Kyuumi. Getting up, Naruto nods and lets out a sigh knowing something is bothering him "You are worried about her, aren't you?"

This causes Naruto's head shoot up towards Kyuumi. "Very well, let's go check on her." This raises one of Narutos' eyebrows, wondering how she is going to do that? "We placed a summoning seal on a property that no one will suspect." Naruto wonders what she meant, but he nods and gets up.

Naruto nods "Ready."

Kyuumi nods grabs Naruto's waist and they disappear in a swirl of water.

*Konoha Unknown Location.*

When Naruto noticed the area he looks around to see a huge house with a large yard with lots of flowers. Some flowers he's never seen before "Where are we?"

"A place to call home someday. Come." Kyuumi grabs his waist again and leaves in another swirl of water.

*Hospital roof*

Appearing on the roof, Naruto looks at Konoha and smiles but then frowns.

' _Why? Would it make a difference for me to have known who was my father?'_ dropping his head.

Kyuumi is next to him "Shall we?" watching him nod.

They walk down the side of the hospital "Um, Kyuumi? Won't anyone notice us walking on the hospital wall?"

"Genjutsu on us. They will think we're birds." answer Kyuumi. Knowing how dangerous it is to come out now of all times.

Naruto stops and opens the window. As he enters the room he looks around and finds Hinata laying in bed with the oxygen mask on her face, but also a lot of tubes in her arms "Hinata-chan…" he whispers sadly

Staring at her laying on the bed; Naruto can see Hinata standing there, smiling at him at the chunin floor after her fight with Neji. _'Why couldn't it be me instead?'_ clenching his fist very tightly.

"I'm sorry that you got hurt because of me. Why did you do it? Why didn't you stay down?" letting some tears fall from his face. He stared at Hinata's pale face, noticing for the first time how the moonlight gives her a beautiful aura with her already pale skin and hair "Beautiful…" turning red he closes his eyes and looks away while his tears falls on the floor.

"Have I been chasing the wrong girl?" muttering to himself he walks to the chair. Sitting down next to Kyuumi as he watches Hinata sleep for hours, while thinking about her.

Thinking about her during his time at the academy. He remembers three bullies bothering her and he came to help her, remembering about the scarf he lost. He looks at Hinata and remembers a time when she cheered for him after the Uchiha massacre. He swore he heard someone telling him good luck while the teme suckered punched him.

 _'Why does it hurt. Just looking at her? It hurts so much in my chest.'_ thinking to himself.

 **"You're a fool. That Megitsune was ready to die to prove to everyone she can change. But yet you blame yourself and wonder why she didn't stay down. Look at her and think what that foolish Hyuga boy said to you about her feelings towards you."** spoke Kyuubi.

Naruto listens to Kyuubi. In fact, this is the first time that Kyuubi is talking to him since their meeting. Slowly nodding, he thinks back and looks at Hinata.

"We should go." said Kyuumi.

Naruto nods, looking at Hinata, he closes his eyes and nods "We should get more supplies from my apartment while we're here." watching her nod.

Naruto jumps out the window, before Kyuumi leaves her tail glows bright blue and she taps it on Hinata's forehead "Sleep young kit. In time you will hear him again." leaving out the window.

Hinata stirs for the first time since her fight against Neji.

and cut

yes a little different


	3. Jiraiya guilt

AN:

I do not own Naruto

No Flames

Senin No Yoko

Chapter 3-

~Few days after Naruto sees Hinata.~

*Konoha Hospital*

Hinata is still in the recovery wing at the hospital, so as she wakes up many doctors are shocked to see her awake. They assumed she wasn't going to recover for another two months. When her team heard about this, they came to visit her and Kiba told her what Naruto did and that Neji told Naruto her secret.

She looked like she was about to cry or worse die out of fear on of how Naruto took it. Shino fixes his glasses and glares Kiba but looks at Hinata hoping she doesn't over exert herself. As team eight talks, Hinata nods and listens to everyone.

As she listens to everyone she dazes off into the windows and nods at her teammates.

"Ano" looking at the door her team stops talking. They see Hiashi at the door.

"Hello. I need a minute to talk to Hinata." stated Hiashi.

Kiba and Shino nods while Hinata nods sadly.

"I have some troubling news to tell you. The elders heard of your performance during the preliminaries. They are disappointed that you lost against Neji but also very disappointed you were injured this greatly against him." stated Hiashi.

Hinata looks down and nods. "I tried my best against Neji. He's much more skilled than I." said Hinata.

Hiashi raises an eye wondering what Hinata means. Shaking his head he is disappointed that Hinata lost against a branch member of the clan. He expects her to beat Neji regardless of the age but also strength gap. Shaking his head wondering why didn't she just use the hand seal to activate his seal on his forehead stopping him.

"The elders and I have decided a few things. Seeing how much damage Neji inflicted on you, but also how many times you lost against Hanabi. We decided that Hanabi would be a better heiress for the clan. She has taken the role much more serious that you have but also shows much more promise."

Hinata eyes widen to hear this. Looking down into her lap she slowly begins to tear up. Hearing what her father has decided with the elders she slowly nods.

"What will happen now?" ask Hinata. Wiping her face she looks at her father waiting.

"After the exams and when you are fully healed. You will be moved to the branch house and the cage bird seal placed on you. Unless something changes but I don't know if that will happen" Hiashi sighs and shakes his head seeing Hinata cry. "I'm sorry Hinata. I tried so hard to help you. I tried hard to teach you and make you strong." said Hiashi. As he looks at Hinata crying he sighs and shakes his head. "Forgive me I failed."

Hinata cries into her hands and shakes. Just as her father left she looks at the door "No otou-san. I failed, I didn't change. I tried to prove to you and everyone I changed for the better but I didn't." cried Hinata.

~That night~

*Hospital*

Walking on the side of the hospital wall Naruto, deciding to visit Hinata, seeing that he won't be able to come back for a few weeks until his match with Neji.

Turning to Kinto who lets out a yawn. "Make it quick. If Kyuumi finds out we left without telling them will both be dead" shivering in fear what the mate of Kyuubi can do.

Naruto nodded seeing that she has a temper and hates perverts when he showed his Oiroke no Jutsu to Kinto on how he pranks people. _Big_ mistake. He ran for his life and Kyuumi wasn't alone all Megitsune chased Naruto…

Not one brave kitsune was stupid enough to help Naruto against their mates or the opposite sex.

When Naruto saw Hinata, sleeping peacefully. He sits in the chair and watches her sleep. Staring at her thinking of all the times she was in the academy or around.

"Hinata-chan, I don't know when I started to call you that" giving out a low laugh. Watching her sleep he sighs "I don't know how I feel about you. I don't know if what Neji said about your feelings towards me is true or not." looking away.

Naruto thinks about a few things, the very few people that was nice to him.

"But what I know for sure is, when I saw you stand up against your cousin, you did it for your nindo" thinking about the match.

Naruto clenches his fist tightly, almost making it bleed.

"I vowed to beat him in your blood. No matter what I will win." watching her sleep. Narutos' heart begins to pump fast, his hands are sweaty looking at Hinatas' peaceful face he notices her perfect lips "Hinata-chan" moving closer.

He rubs Hinata face with his hand gently. "I promise to protect you and learn more about you…"

Hinata takes a deep breath and mumbles in her sleep. "Naruto-kun, I love you" she said while she slept peacefully.

Naruto's eye's widens _'She does love me?'_ looking at the girl in front of him, Naruto moves some of her hair away.

"I think you two should return back home" Kinto turns to see Kyuumi at the window. Letting out a nervous chuckle he looks at Naruto who stares at Kyuumi with a harden gaze and nods to her. _'What happened here. I've never seen such determination on his face.'_ Looking at Hinata sleeping peacefully she wonders what she said or happened.

"I know what happened. Kyuubi gave me his and your memories." shocking Naruto. She nods knowing what the situation is.

"Then you know how important this is." mutter Naruto. Looking at Hinata he closes his eyes trying hard not to cry. "She didn't deserve that. She was just trying to prove to everyone…" sniffling a bit he wipes his eye and looks at Kyuumi.

"Come we still need to practice with your kekkei genkai. When the time comes you will be besides her" said Kyuumi.

Naruto nods while Kinto jumps at the windowsill waiting to get back home.

~Morning~

*Hokage tower*

Hiruzen sent out a few Anbu to find Kakashi to see what he is doing. Hearing what Kyuumi said to him made him wonder what the jonin is doing but also why is he neglecting his team. But when he summoned Sakura and asked her what Kakashi has been doing during training.

He didn't like to hear about the only chakra exercise they did in Nami but also how they focus on a few training exercises as a team. As the team training exercises end Kakashi trains Sasuke personally. Hiruzen didn't like that and what Sakura said made him wonder.

"Sasuke-kun deserves it instead of Naruto. He is always getting in the way of everyone."

This made the Hokage wonder how they passed the bell test. Given part of the team clearly emphasized favoritism over teamwork. Hiruzen is disappointed in Kakashi for showing favoritism; and to leave Sakura alone for a month and not give her anything to do- which is disregarding his duties.

"I see, thank you Tora and tell him I'm serious." Hiruzen made it very clear to tell the Anbu.

If Sasuke or himself are late at the exams Sasuke WILL be disqualified and Kakashi will be demoted to Chunin while Sasuke also will go back to the Academy. The Anbu shivered feeling the seriousness of his voice but seeing how Kakashi is he wonders if the jonin will even listen to the Hokage.

"Enter" said Hiruzen after hearing a knock.

Hiashi entered the office, wondering what will become his daughter. "I am here to see if everything is in order." said Hiashi.

Sarutobi nods. Knowing this must be hard and wonders why the Hyuga elders are doing this.

"Yes. Hinata will continue to be a shinobi. Kurenai filed to adopt her but the civilian council 'lost' the paperwork saying that someone from the Hyuga elders did something." Hiashi hearing this looks down fearing for Hinata's safety.

"Then Hinata isn't safe. Nothing good comes from the elders and if they somehow got the adoption papers misplaced. Hinata will not be safe" said Hiashi. Looking at Hiruzen waiting for him to reply.

"Things will change. I will look for her adoption papers myself and hopefully everything will be better" said Hiruzen. Hiashi bowing and left the room while someone entered through the window. "You could use the door." turning to his student "Jiraiya what brings you here?" watching him enter the room.

"A few things I over heard, what happened?" Hiruzen waves his hand to get to the point. "Looking for Naruto"

"What for?" Looking at Jiraiya wondering what is going on?

"I mean after twelve years I would have thought you would contact him earlier." wondering what's with the sudden change. He gets the paper work from the Anbu and looks through it.

Jiraiya sighs "Things are different. Theirs a organization." Hiruzen stops and looks at Jiraiya who goes into detail. An organization filled with S-class missing nin. But also its who they want as well.

"From what I gathered they want the Biju for some reason. So I want to make sure he will be ready in case they come after him." seeing what trouble might be ahead of him. Jiraiya sees Hiruzen nodding his head but wonders what is wrong.

"Forgive me Jiraiya but what can you do?" Hiruzen sees Jiraiya shock reaction. "What can you do for Naruto?" asks Hiruzen.

"Sensei they are after Kyuubi they will do-" Hiruzen put his hand up stopping him from talking.

"I know what you said. But I ask you again. Jiraiya, what will you do?" ask Hiruzen again. Waiting for an answer he watches Jiraiya pull out a contract of the toads to sign.

Hiruzen shakes his head. Seeing where this is going. "He won't sign the contract" states Hiruzen with a nod.

Jiraiya wonders what he means as he looks between the contract and at the Sandaime, trying to figure out what he means. Hiruzen looks at the contract then to Jiraiya and sighs wondering where to begin. Ever since that night Hiruzen has more questions than answers.

"Between me and you. Naruto knows everything. Kyuubi, his parents, I think he will be up the task with the help he is getting." Hiruzen states whilst taking out his pipe.

Jiraiya stands there shocked but also hurt. He wanted to tell Naruto about his father and all the times he trained with him. But Hiruzen isn't done. He looks at Jiraiya. "From what I know, Naruto is in capable hands" adding more tobacco into his pipe.

"Capable hands. More capable hands than mine?" asks Jiraiya. Wondering what the Sandaime isn't telling him he watches his former sensei nod.

"Yes! If you want to be part of his life. Help guide him. Give him advice, be there when he is training but more importantly watch over him. You are a more experienced sennin and that experience will help him grow to be the shinobi that Naruto needs to be. Don't change that about him." Hiruzen took a drag from his pipe, filling his lungs he exhales and wonders what Jiraiya is thinking.

Jiraiya asks annoyed "I don't understand, Sensei. What has gotten into you?" Shaking his head, wondering what has gotten into him. He was hoping to find Naruto but hasn't he heard rumors that Kakashi left him to train with a jonin. Or that the jonin couldn't find Naruto.

"Wait after the exams in the meantime. If want you to take an active role in Naruto's life. Please do so." taking his pipe Hiruzen gets up and begins to leave his office making Jiraiya confused. "That boy will be great. Don't miss your chance to be part of his life."

Jiraiya nods, but before Hiruzen can leave the office…

"Why did you tell Naruto about his parents? I thought you promised Minato to tell him when he becomes a chunin?" ask Jiraiya.

Hiruzen turns around and looks at Jiraiya with a stern face. Knowing the truth, he looks at Jiraiya and nods knowing he will tell him everything that he has learn and hopefully things will change for the better. "Little over a week ago..." Hiruzen retold Jiraiya what he learn from Kyuumi.

*Nine Den Mountain*

Naruto is on the ground panting. "I think I overdid it there." He weakly comments before passing out on the ground.

Zenko, KitHi and Yuki all nod, seeing how well he has been doing with his natural affinity. Zenko seeing his theory is right again.

"I think history has a habit of repeating itself again" watching the other two nod. They took Naruto inside the shrine to rest.

KitHi looks at the two wondering "How's the training been going? What jutsus does he know now?"

Zenko turns to Kithi "Kyuumi taught him Tearing Torrent and Water Shock Wave, the Nidaime Hokage's special Suiton jutsu. It seems Kyuubi knows the jutsu and passed it to Kyuumi who taught it to Naruto."

Yuki nodded "Indeed. Seeing that she is a Zenko it's quite natural for her to use it."

Everyone turns to Yuki, wondering what she taught him. "From me, he learned the Earth Wall and Tearing Earth Turning Palm"

"He is learning very quickly, much more than we anticipated; that is good." says Kithi with a small smile. "But I wonder what is Kyuubi is teaching him. I can see that he is training in something else"

Everyone nods but Zenko picks Naruto up and onto his back.

"The boy shows great ability to learn our techniques, perhaps even more" said Zenko. "I think it would be best for him to rest, seeing that using his kekkei genkai drained him".

*Kakashi's Location.*

Kakashi is talking to the Anbu and agrees to speak to Hiruzen right away. Seeing that the Hokage is angry he sighs wondering how this turned into a big mess. Naruto only had to train in his basics that's all nothing else just his basics.

"Hai I will talk to him and drop Sasuke off a week before the exams begin." seeing that he got in trouble and that Ebisu never trained Naruto, he wonders what's going on.

Sasuke is rolling his eyes at the Anbu and at Kakashi "Come on, we can be training." The Anbu gets an anime sweat drop seeing Kakashi eye smile at Sasuke.

"I will be there soon" the Anbu nods at Kakashi and leaves.

Kakashi wonders what has gotten into Naruto. Since the little scene at the hospital he wonders what he is doing. _'Did Naruto go to Hiruzen?'_ Kakashi shakes his head, Naruto hasn't done that in the past, so why would he start now?

 _'Maybe what Neji said to him motivated him to take things to a whole new level?'_ wondering if what Neji said to him made him realize a few things around himself.

Turning back to Sasuke they began training on his speed again. Kakashi turns to the shadows. "Is it you again Gaara?" wondering if Gaara came back to prove his point against Sasuke. Instead Kakashi saw a small orange Kitsune kit sniffing around. _'No its not. Perhaps looking for food?'_

Sasuke, watching this, kicks a rock towards the small kit making him yip from the jump. Growling at Sasuke he jumps on the large boulder and growls one more time.

 _'Jerk. Can't wait to see Naruto wipe the floor against you'_ tilting his head the small kit lets out a yawn and yip away. To Kakashi it seems odd to see a kit all the way out here. But also a small little kit that is orange reminding him of someone.

"Sasuke when you got the mark, did anything happen to Naruto?" ask Kakashi.

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders and remembers what the hebi did. "Orochimaru did slam some weird seal on Naruto's stomach. I don't know, but after the seal was on Naruto he got knocked out."

"WHAT? NOW YOU TELL ME ABOUT THIS? WHY DIDN'T YOU OR NARUTO SAY SOMETHING?" Kakashi leaving in a swirl of leaves.

Sasuke blinks and wonders why is Kakashi racing back to Konoha, wondering why didn't Naruto tell him about the seal placed on him. "What was that about?" said Sasuke annoyed that Kakashi left him.

*Mt. Myoboku*

"You can't be serious. He signed the Yoko contract? But... the prophecy..." shocked that Naruto signed another contract, the elder sage tells Jiraiya what he has seen.

"A new prophecy. The child prophecy will save the world with the aid of the Yoko clan. Without the help of the Yoko clan the world will be doomed with those of the cursed eyes. The cursed eyes will bring destruction and death to the world" Jiraiya listening to the elder sage. Looking at the two smaller toads who listens to the great old toad sage and his vision.

"Unless a Sennin no Yoko rises to save them."

Jiraiya hearing this shakes his head. Not wanting to hear this he remembers the sage telling him about a prophecy of a great disaster.

"But you said I would train a boy that would literally save the world. You didn't say this could happen. HOW DID IT HAPPEN?" shocked and angry that this happened. But he also blamed himself for taking too long to get involved. "Can he also sign the Gama contract?" demands Jiraiya. Holding the contract and unrolling it he sees his name and Minatos' and was hoping some day Narutos'.

The super sage with his hat shook his head. Knowing how much this will hurt Jiraiya but also the Gama's losing a possible future summoner for themselves.

"He cannot, seeing that Inari and Susanoo have placed their faith in the boy. It seems we wasted time thinking we couldn't run out. He would have been a good sennin with us, but he will be a great sennin for the Yoko's."

Jiraiya slammed his fist to the ground at hearing this. Blaming himself "But he is Minato's legacy. I was hoping to train him so he can take this contract." Upset and angry at himself, the super sage tells him that he will still need guidance from an elder sennin and that a huge threat still lurks in the shadows "So it's that or nothing."

"I'm afraid so" said Shima. Shaking her head she turns to her husband who nods.

"Jiraiya boy. You choose to wait. You choose to meet Naruto much later. The decision was yours" said Fukasaku.

Seeing that he wasted his time, Jiraiya left to go back to Konoha, wondering how this mess all started besides his own neglect.

*Back In Konoha LATER*

Hiruzen is walking around Konoha, thinking about a few things. Thinking about Naruto and the mistakes he made and also the many mistakes he feels he made in life. Seeing someone coming towards him, he stops and sees Kakashi running towards him.

"Lord Hokage we have a big problem, with Naruto." Kakashi suddenly said, panting.

Hiruzen wonders what he means. What problem with Naruto? He met Kinto and was told that Naruto is doing fine? "Kakashi, breath first. What problem with Naruto and did you find Sakura?"

Before Kakashi can speak Jiraiya lands on the ground with an angry look "The Yoko contract, you let him sign a contract that isn't the Gama's." hissed Jiraiya. Glaring at his old sensei he notices Kakashi next to him but also out of breath.

Kakashi blinks in surprise. "Contract? He actually listened to me and tried to gain a summons? I was only kidding about that. I didn't think anyone would actually share their contract with him seeing how bad his basics are."

Jiraiya narrows his eyes on Kakashi making the jonin nervous. Hearing what he said he took one step forward. "You're a dead man Kakashi." Jiraiya hissing at the jonin making him nervous.

Hiruzen sighs at seeing how upset Jiraiya is but also... "I take it the prophecy is different now?"

Jiraiya stops walking to Kakashi and nods. "The elder sage sees the child prophecy will save the world with the aid of the Yoko clan. Without the help of the Yoko clan the world will be doomed with those of the cursed eyes. The cursed eyes will bring destruction and death to the world."

"Kyuumi is right. Damn I was hoping things wouldn't be this complicated." Getting confused looks from the two. "In my office. Now." orders Hiruzen, disappearing in a poof of smoke.

When all three men arrive Kakashi tells them what happened to Naruto and the seal. Jiraiya looking nervous turns to Hiruzen who is relaxing. Waving his hand and taking a seat he already knows of the damage and said damage was already fixed.

"An elder Zenko Yoko repaired and removed Orochimarus' seal." answers Hiruzen. Seeing them both blink "So Naruto is fine."

Jiraiya narrow his eyes. He knows seals and for someone who knows how to remove a seal that Orochimaru place he wonders what that person knows to remove Kyuubi from him. "Can he be trusted? This Zenko Yoko?" asks Jiraiya.

"He is an elder Yoko with nine tails, but not the Kyuubi we know of. He's also a clan elder like we have in our clans. Ironically his name is Zenko which means good fox and yes he is" points out Hiruzen as he tries to reassure Jiraiya on the issue at hand.

When Kakashi heard this he thought they were joking. He would had never thought Naruto would actually go out his way to find a summoning contract for himself. Let alone would he have ever expected Jiraiya to be this angry at all.

"I guess I share the blame seeing that I was the one who mentioned a summons to Naruto when he wasn't in a grateful mood. Of all the times he doesn't listen, he chooses to listen to me when I told him it wouldn't happen" says Kakashi a touch apologetic.

Jiraiya glares more at Kakashi using some killing intent making the jonin nervous.

"Enough" Hiruzen scolded Jiraiya "The boy is learning quite well and Kakashi how dare you leave him with Ebisu?"

"What? His basics are a mess." said Kakashi. Wondering what is the problem he looks at the Hokage glaring at him.

"But still. Ebisu would only train the basics and from what I just learn about Naruto's chakra level is of a kage maybe higher. So any chakra control exercise with him would have been wasted. But also seeing who he is facing in the exams…" answers Hiruzen.

Hiruzen scolds Kakashi seeing he was going to train Naruto in genin level chakra exercise that would not have done any good for him. Kakashi rubs the back of his head, seeing as he never really checked Naruto's chakra level. He knows he could make that many clones and still wanted him to work on his basics.

"Who is he facing?" ask Jiraiya.

"Last year's Rookie of the Year. After what he did to the former Heiress of the Hyuga clan, his own cousin nonetheless. Naruto made a blood vow to beat him. He also told Naruto that his cousin has a crush on Naruto making him doubt himself." Hiruzen answers Jiraiya as he turns to Kakashi nodding.

"Well get him back here so we can train him. Maybe we can salvage what we have left for the next three weeks." demanded Jiraiya. Waiting for Hiruzen to answer he folds his arms.

"That won't be necessary. Kyuumi and the others are making sure he will be fine." jumping on the desk Hiruzen scratches Kinto's ear, seeing that he dropped by to give him a report on Naruto's progress. "Besides Narutos' training they've been working my tail off. I could use a day to relax, maybe prank someone."

"Thank you Kinto for the update." smile Hiruzen rubbing the kit's head and nodding.

"No problem old man. As for Naruto, he is doing fine. Heck, he learned a few affinity justu ranking from B to A" yawning a bit, he lays on the desk and smiles comfortably.

Jiraiya stares at the one tail orange and reddish Kitsune.

Kakashi points at him, recognizing him from earlier. "Yeah I was watching you, in case the teme gives Naruto any competition. All I'm going to say is he won't have a ghost of a chance."

Hiruzen lets out a chuckle watching the twos' shocked reactions.

"You can't be serious can you?" Jiraiya points to his old teacher. "Isn't it forbidden to summon demons?" questions Jiraiya. Hoping he can use this and have Naruto sign the Gama contract.

"Hey I take offense to that. I mean look at me, I'M FLUFFY!" letting out a fox grin.

Kakashi can't help but chuckle at his antics while Jiraiya mumbles to himself.

Hiruzen himself chuckles and nods "Indeed. I don't know how you keep your fur so fluffy and warm."

"Eh. Kyibi, Kyuumi usually throws me in the water for a bath" yawning a bit he stands up and looks at Kakashi. "I don't know why. But I really want to dress you up and stand you in a corn field."

Kakashi sweat drops while Jiraiya chuckles.

Hiruzen decides to ask "So are you going to take a active role in his life now?" Jiraiya nods. "Good. I know it has been hard for you Jiraiya and to be away this long; but you still have some time to get to know him." answers Hiruzen.

"Yea. But it's not the same. He's not going to sign the Gama contract. The prophecy they told about me training the child of prophecy that would save the world. It's gone and it won't be the same like when I trained Minato." said Jiraiya. Hoping to have the same thing with Naruto like he had with Minato; Jiraiya sees he won't have that.

Kinto hearing this lifts his head up. "Gama's. I thought regular summons are forbidden to aid or influence people through visions that may or may not happen. I mean there was a deal with the Kami's and rikudou sennin."

Hiruzen remains silent. He spoke to Enma about it and he told him about what deal was made. Hiruzen soon sees that Jiraiya and the Gama's has been doing this for many years, perhaps decades.

Jiraiya looks at Kinto wondering what he means. Seeing Hiruzen remain silent and Kakashi looks confused.

"In time Jiraiya you will know. But in the mean time. Come up with a training schedule after the exams are over to help Naruto along with the Yoko's" said Hiruzen.

Jiraiya nods but Kakashi looks confused.

"But what about-" Kakashi stops talking seeing Hiruzen glare at him.

"You will go to Sakura and give her something to do for the remaining three weeks. Even though two of your students made it to the exams, your other student should have been given training during their absence." stated Hiruzen

Kakashi nods but wonders what is going on. He is Naruto's sensei and for Jiraiya to train Naruto that would mean he would be his apprentice.

"Alright. Maybe I can train Naruto a little before the exams. So just deliver the message. I guess I should look into a training schedule" mutters Jiraiya. Walking to the door he leaves and as he leaves he slams the door shut making Kakashi wince.

Hiruzen frowns "I think that is the first time in many years he used the door. I think all this has finally hit him." Hiruzen shakes his head and looks at Kinto who looks sad.

"Poor guy. I guess he really wanted him to be like his old man. But Naruto isn't like him. He's his own person" said Kinto.

Hiruzen chuckles and nods. "Kinto that is very mature thing to say."

"Really" said Kinto shock. "Wow Kyibi was right, wait until I prank Kyofu." leaving in a poof of smoke chuckling.

Hiruzen shakes his head as he looks at Kakashi "Isn't there a kunoichi who has been neglected?" asks Hiruzen. Kakashi rubs the back of his head sheepishly and leaves in a poof of smoke.

~Night time~

*Uchiha compound*

Sasuke kicking a rock, angry that Kakashi brought them back to Konoha after a week of training at the mountains. Kicking the rock wondering why he is going to finish the rest of the training in Konoha. Seeing he hasn't mastered the Chidori yet but he is making great progress.

 _'Damn you Naruto.'_

Angry to hear that Naruto is getting Jiraiya for a week to train before the chunin exams.

 _'How is he getting training from sennin. What makes him so special'_ seethes Sasuke. Arriving home he is angry at everyone around him. Angry that he isn't strong enough to kill Itachi. Angry that he isn't getting strong fast.

Walking inside he sighs hoping Kakashi will teach him something more useful. As he walks into the kitchen he notices a shadow. Activating his sharingan he watches the shadow person appear in front of him holding a kunai at his throat.

"Now Sasuke-kun you don't want to do that" smiles Kabuto. His glasses reflect in the dark, in the reflection he can see the sharingan staring at him.

"What do you want?" demands Sasuke. Glaring at him with the sharingan he sees Kabuto smile as he puts away the kunai.

"I want nothing. But I know what you want. Power. Orochimaru knows Kakashi sealed your curse seal but what if I tell you we can not only remove it, but also give you more power." Kabuto smiles. Walking around the kitchen he cleans his glasses and looks at Sasuke.

"Why would he do that?" demands Sasuke. Reaching for the seal on his neck knowing if he tries to draw its' power the seal on him will stop him.

"Because he knows you want power to avenge your clan. Itachi is far stronger than you. That seal was a gift for you and he wants you to use it. Why is everyone around you stopping you from avenging your clan?" asks Kabuto.

Sasuke looks away angry. Seeing his training was cut short today, not only that but he also learned that Naruto is getting a sennin to train him.

"Fine. But I want training from Orochimaru. If the dope can get training from a sennin why can't I?" demands Sasuke.

Kabuto chuckles and nods as he walks to the window. "The week before chunin exams. Train here in your compound. We will have Orochimaru train you before the exams start. We will remove the seal and give you the second level of the mark."

Kabuto disappears in the dark of night.

 _'More power'_ touching the seal on his neck. _'Itachi I'm coming for you'_ Sasuke ponders

*Nine Den Mountain*

Naruto inside the shrine reading a scroll has he looks at the curtains blow open. He sees a gray yoko with two tails floating. "Zenko. I bring forth a message from Susanoo.".

Naruto hearing the name wonders what is going on. As Zenko took the scroll he wonders what the Kami of sea, storms and the ruler of Yomi (underowrld. Hell) wants with him. Its been centuries he spoke to any Kami.

Soon Kithi and Yuki, Kyuumi walks in wondering what is going on.

"I see. Everyone pack. We are heading to Uzushiogakure for the remainder of training but also Naruto. We might have found Fuinjutsu belonging to your clan. From this message you are to start your training with fuinjutsu immediately. You will need it for the chunin exams, Inari and Susanoo were warned by Kami. The exams will be much different".

Naruto blinks and wonders what he means. As Zenko reads more down the lines.

"You aren't going to face Neji in the first round of the exams"

AN:

And cut.

Yes I change it and also the chunin exams will be different.


	4. Chunin exams pt1

I do not own Naruto

jenuzumaki : thank you for the review this works.

thegrison: great idea to use for Jraiay.

Brown Phantom: As always thank my good friend. also hows life.

Everyone thank you for the reviews I will be using it for the next chapter or so... so bare with me.

Again Kushina nor Kasai will not be here. Kasai's name might or might not be mentioned so bare with me.

The last remaining weeks for the chunin exams went by. Everyone was getting ready for the exams, rushing to get a seat, eager to see who would win and how they would fight. With the major storm that happened last night, with the heavy rain and strong gusts of wind, a good portion of people were worried that the exams might actually be canceled or delayed. It has happened in the past before.

By morning not a cloud was in the sky. It was as if Susanoo made a deal with Amaterasu to have the sun come out on such a beautiful day before the night of a horrible storm.

Many were relieved that the storm came and went like that. Thus there was no need to delay the chunin exams. But the storm wasn't for Konoha. It was for the invading shinobi that are hours behind schedule due to the storm.

You would think everyone is excited but no, not everyone is excited.

Jiraiya is angry. Naruto never returned back a week before the final round of the chunin exams. Wondering what is going on, Hiruzen told him that Naruto went to Uzushiogakure to train for the remainder of the month. Kinto dropped by telling him something that Hiruzen already knew. The changes of the line up. He got the scroll and wonders why the Kazekage wants to change it but also odd that the Otokage was in agreement.

Someone he had never met wants everyone to draw new numbers with three acting kages as witnesses. Hiruzen understands each kage worry but over the years as a kage himself he has seen odd numbers in the chunin exams. At times each person takes a number and they continue. Plain and simple but at other times other kages choose to have redrawing in hopes their genin will gain the fight in the favor.

Onto other topics.

When Jiraiya heard about Naruto the first thing he thought was he could make it to Uzushiogakure in three days but than it hit him. What would be the point? They would have a day at most of training until they have to return back to Konoha for the exam in another three days.

It seems the last few weeks has gone by very quickly. People are talking, making bets. The shinobi are taking seats to see who will be come the next chunin.

As more and more seats are being filled in stadium, people are talking about Naruto's fight against Neji the Hyuga prodigy. Many people are placing bets that Naruto won't survive more then a ten seconds against him while others say less then even that instead. Those considering longer than a minute were being called the risk takers here. Others are talking about Sasuke's match against the Kazekage's son and no one showed any lack of faith in the avenger. In fact, almost everyone believed he will definitely make chuunin, and a good number of them proclaimed he deserved the rank by sheer default. Said good number were clearly civilian with one shinobi who was a big believer in popularity over skill.

The Fire Daimyo decided to attend this year's chunin exams for some odd reason, having a dream about the last heir of Uzu no Kuni. He was never a superstitious man but to have a dream of Uzu coming back, terrifed him to death. But what also terrified him when he awoke from the dream was the howling. Not like inu's or Ōkami (wolf) howling. No, kitsune's howling in the middle of the night. He can't seem to recall a time when he heard kitsunes at night howl.

Where is Naruto?" Shikamaru asked. Genma, who was the closest, shrugged his shoulders. Shikamaru sighs and wonders what is going on. Seeing the stadium getting filled he wonders how everyone is going to fair in the exams.

Outside the stadium

Not too far from the stadium a blonde boy wearing a black short shirt kimono and matching pants, under which he wore mesh armour that is visible at his wrists and ankles. He also wore black hand guards, a black belt, open toes ninja boots in black and a black haori with orange flames around the sides. (think of Jiraiya's outfit but in black and the haori is black with orange flames)

On the back center of the Haori/cloak has a kanji for "Yoko" on it. The front has has a symbol for "Fierce" letting people know about the nature of Kitsunes.

Approaching the training ground Naruto looked around and thought back at everything that has happened to him. Looking at the path ahead of him he hears the fireworks and sees everyone rushing to the staduim. Feeling small he looks at the large stadium in front of him. Wanting to move forward he feels his body not responding.

'What's wrong with me?' shaking his head he pushes himself to walk forward. 'Can I really beat Neji? OR Gaara?' feeling the doubt in him he stops and looks at the staduim.

"Naruto-kun?" whispered Hinata, barely hiding behind te training post.

"Hinata?" whispered back Naruto. His heart warming, he looked at Hinata and sighed in relief. "How do you feel?" Walking to her he sees her pale skin almost returning to normal.

Nodding her head and moving closer to the post, almost hugging it like her life depended on it. She heard what Naruto said even though he mumbled she is too afraid to talk to him.

An awkyard silence was between the two. Naruto blinks wondering if Hinata didn't hear him seeing he is mumbling a bit "How are you feeling?"

"Ano I feel fine" playing with her fingers. She stares at Naruto seeing he changed his outfit "You changed your attire?"

Naruto hearing this nods. "Everyone says I need to dress in darker colors. So I gave it a try, but only as long i can get to keep orange in it."

Hinata nods "It looks different. Even though you are wearing dark colors the orange and your hair still makes you shine in the sun".

"Really?" said Naruto looking at the clothes he nods. "Thanks. I was worried that no one would be able to see me" letting out a grin.

Hinata giggled.

Naruto took a deep breath. "Hinata" getting her attention. He bit his lip but continued. "What Neji said about your feelings..." He suddenly stopped, seeing Hinata almost panicking and looking for a way out.

Hinata quickly tries to leave but as she turns around to leave. She stops seeing Naruto in front of her. "Naruto-kun" whispering his name and blinking wondering how did he do that. But soon Hinata sees the sadness in his eyes but also loneliness. Feeling bad she nods to Naruto.

"I know the truth" answered Naruto. Looking at Hinata seeing her stare at him "I visited you at night and watched you" turning away blushing a bit. Hinata turns red and looks away. "I also heard you say you love me"

Hinata looks down and away "What else did you hear after I said that?" wondering if he will hate her or even reject her since he has a huge crush on Sakura.

"I wanted to know why...a girl like you would even love me. I'm nobody, a loser, orphan that no one cared about. But you Hinata-chan saw something in me that no one did. You saw right through me." Naruto looks at Hinata. "And I started to think about you and... dream about you" getting pink cheeks. "I think of you as my precious person. That you proved to everyone you changed" said Naruto.

Hinata shook her head and held herself "Ano. I didn't change. I failed" whisper Hinata. Trying to hold back a few tears she feels Naruto's soft touch on her face wiping the tears away.

"You're wrong. You showed everyone you changed. That you are still not the same person when you graduated from the academy. Against all odds you still stood up for your...No our nindo" smile Naruto.

Hinata shook her head and walked towards the pole. "I didn't prove anything to anyone. I lost against Neji and that was all they cared about. Not efforts, results. I was stripped of my title of heiress and disowned from my clan. Kurenai-sensei was unable to adopt me. Where will I go? What will i do? I'm lost" crying into her hands.

Naruto walked up to her and hugged her from behind. "Stay with me. I want to be there. I want to say those same words to you but more. Please" whisper Naruto. Feeling her tears on his shirt he holds her tightly. "Why? Why do you love me? What could I possibly have to offer you?"

Hinata cried but she took a deep breath trying her hardest to get control of her voice.

"Ever since that day you saved me from those bullies, I followed you. I wanted to know why everyone treated you wrong, why everyone puts you down. You still got up after the beatings and cursing. You still got up, and I admired you for doing what I knew I couldn't. Over the years that feeling turned into love" talking into his chest she takes a deep breath of his scent.

"Did you ever find out why everyone hates me after all that watching?" He asked mostly to test her. He doubted she truly knew, but he still looked away, wondering how she would take the truth if he told her. "There's a secret about me, a law. If you knew the truth you wouldn't have loved me this long"

"You mean Kyuubi." whispering about his secret. Naruto's eyes widened at Hinata who wiped her tears away. "Ano. I learned the truth in my second year in the academy. I overheard Mizuki and Iruka-sensei talk about you. At first I didn't understand until a elder talked bad about you and what was sealed in you. I didn't understand at first why. But over the years I didn't care."

Naruto looked at Hinata in complete shock. Breaking the hug he leans closer to Hinata.

"You knew about the Kyuubi this whole time and still loved me?" holding his chest he let a few tears out in happiness. "Thank you, Hinata-chan. It means a lot to me knowing you don't hate me."

Hinata eyes widen to hear this. Shaking her head and grabbing his jacket. "No I could never hate you. I couldn't live with myself hating you" burying her face in his chest shaking a bit. "Naruto-kun, promise me you won't get hurt. Promise me you won't die, please?"

Naruto holds her tighter and nods. "I promise. I promise to win. That's our nindo, to never go back on it" smiling and thinking about her Naruto feels the doubt in his heart and mind all gone. "Thank you for everything".

"Always" whisper Hinata.

As the two continue to hug each other. Naruto hears someone clearing their throat. Seeing a woman in her mid twenties with light blue hair that look like the sea and a child with her.

"Naruto as much I like to watch you in your love life, you have to go" giving him a vulpine grin. "Your turn is about to start. So hurry up and get there and we will watch Hinata for you" Naruto wondered who she is until he saw that grin and hair color.

"Naruto remember to play nice but also kick butt with Kinto" said the little girl.

"Hai Kyuumi. Just make sure Hinata gets a good seat" turning to Hinata he smiles. "I got to go, they will keep you safe".

"Good luck Naruto-kun" Hinata soon started to cough. As she began to struggle to breath. She felt a pair of hands on her chest and the coughing soon stop.

"You aren't fully healed. Not even my abilities can heal all that damage at once" smiling at her. The little girl stood next to the older woman looking at Hinata with a smile.

"Who are you?" asked Hinata. Wondering who the woman is and why she is friendly with Naruto.

"My name is Kyuumi. I'm one of Naruto's personal summoners. And this child here is my kit Kyibi".

"Kit. Personal summons?" Hinata is confuses. Feeling the pressure and pain in her chest almost gone. She looks at Kyuumi and Kyibi. "I don't understand? Summons like a gama or inu?" ask Hinata.

Kyibi nods "Hai. But we are the Yoko clan. Naruto summons us since otou is living inside Naruto's tummy"

Hinata eyes widen while Kyuumi giggles at her daughter antics. "Forgive my daughter she is very young and has a big imagination. She seemed to adopt Naruto as a little brother."

Hinata smiles "Ano its alright".

"Good lets head to the arena where the others are waiting for us but also the jonin sensei as well" smile Kyuumi.

Hinata nods. As the three walked she listened to Kyibi of her story on what Naruto has been doing.

Arena

At the arena floor everyone is wondering where Naruto is. Shikamaru knows he wouldn't back out of this fight, especially not after what Naruto promised in front of everyone. Genma turned to Hiruzen.

"It seems we have-" not finishing the sentence, everyone hears many howls around all over Konoha. But those howls aren't dogs or wolves, they are something else that made many many people in Konoha nervous. Genma turned to the entrance and noticed Naruto walking in and staring at Neji.

"Sorry, got lost on the road of life" using Kakashi's excuse... well seeing that he is speaking the truth. Genma chuckles and wonders where did this new change came from. Turning to the hokage who nods Genma walks forward. "Well good news and bad news -"

"Line up change?" interrupted Naruto.

Genma raised an eyebrow wondering who told him. Everyone on the ground looks at Naruto than to Genma who nods. Neji smirked thinking about fate, and the Oto genin smiled wondering who he is going to kill. He was thinking to attack Gaara at night but decided not to. Shikamaru sighed, Temari and Kankuro look at Gaara who narrowed his eyes. Shino looked at Naruto wondering what he knows and Sasuke just grunted.

Hiruzen walked forward with two other kages near him. The Kazkage and Otokage. Hiruzen raised his hand getting everyone's attention. With the arrival of both kages coming to Konoha and the ceremony already passed. Hiruzen's cheerful nature welcomed the kages as they talk and made their way to the stadium.

"As many of you know about the chunin exams, sometimes things change, like at war. When a squad is sent for back up but new mission details comes and changes the mission priorities. So we will be changing the line up with all three kages here" said Hiruzen.

Looking at the two other kages who nods. The Otokage in a sliver kage cloak walks forward. "We will pull your name out and seeing we have an odd number of contestants the name I pull out will battle the winner of the first round".

The Kazekage walks forward and nods. "Again the chunin exams are here to help you grow. Even though we aren't at war these exams are meant to help you prepare for war. Like the Hokage said, mission priorities can change. A squad can be sent out to be back up but it can change to sabotage. So think well on how or who you will face now".

Hiruzen nods "As shinobi we have to accept the situation of the mission no matter how much we dislike it. Now we will pick the name of the person fighting the winner of the first round" siad Hiruzen.

Pointing to the kazekage he reaches for a name in the bag. As he pulls the name of the bag out. Hiruzen nods seeing the name as he turns to the ground seeing all the genin.

"Sasuke Uchiha. You will fight the winner of the first round after all the other matches" said the Hokage.

The crowds are cheering. The kazekage and otokage smirk. Hiruzen is unaware of foul play that is happening as he looks to the genin he sees Naruto with a serious face looking at him.

With Hinata Same time with the kages

When she arrived with Kyuumi and Kyibi she notices the jonin sensei along with memebers of team seven, eight, ten along with Jiraiya who isn't happy.

"Ahh Kyuumi you made it"

Hinata blinks to see an bald old man with a long beard.

"I have Zenko" said Kyuumi. Jiraiya got up getting the jonins and genin attention "Gama sennin. I'm surprised you are here", Kyuumi wondered how long it would take Jiraiya to show up. But also is surprise to see him here at the stadium to watch the match.

"You're the people who has been training Naruto?" Jiraiya is looking at Kyuumi and the old man known as Zenko. Seeing them using a henge he notices the genin confused faces and the jonin sending each other glances.

"Us two as well".

Everyone turns around to see two more people. A man with red hair and a woman with green. "Kithi and Yuki its good you two made it. I wonder what you two taught Naruto" smile Zenko.

The genins loos at the adults. Sakura is confused and more than a little annoyed before turning to Kakashi "Wait. Why does Naruto have so many people training him? Why isn't Sasuke-kun getting more teachers instead?"

Kakashi remained quiet and Jiraiya sent her a wave of killer intent making her nervous. Knowing what Kakashi has been doing but also on how the team has been operating he glares at Kakashi making him nervous. "Kakashi keep her in line or I will do it" hiss Jiraiya.

Kakashi let out a nervous anime sweat while Sakura gulp nervously.

"Naruto-ototo is going to kick major butt" smile Kyibi.

Asuma coughed breaking the ice. "Well they are going to pull the names out who is going to fight in the first match. Sasuke is going to fight the winner".

Everyone nods. As Hinata takes a seat she sees Kyuumi looking at Jiraiya. As she looks at Jiraiya, Hinata sees the fear in his eyes. Pure fear as something awful happen to Naruto.

Stadium floor.

Genma looked at Hiruzen who pulls out two names.

"Dosu of Oto vs..." he stops. Hiruzen heart skipped a beat looking at the other paper. Looking down with a sad face he sees Naruto walking forward. 'Do you already know Naruto.? Do you know what is going to happen?' thinking to himself. "And Uzumaki Naruto".

Hiruzen voice was steady but also loud and stern. Happy and proud to announce Naruto's name in the chunin exams. Seeing how far he has come he knows Naruto will go far.

Naruto started to walk. He stops at Neji and his eyes flashes red "Don't you dare lose asshole. I'm coming for you".

Neji smirks "Not if you can't beat your teammate to get to me".

"You say that as if it would stop me." Naruto added, a hint of threat to his tone.

As they listen to Hiruzen and the Kazekage with the Otokage telling who they are going to face.

Kankuro looks at Gaara with a nervous smile.

Shikamaru sighs while Temari smirks.

Shino nods his head while Neji grins.

Sasuke grunted apathetically.

"Now that is the match up. Now would the first contestant of the match get into place to start the last part of the chunin exams" said Hiruzen.

The suna siblings nods and leaves but Gaara looks at Naruto and sees something in him. Something making mother worried.

As everyone soon starts to leave Shino and Shikamaru looks at Naruto with a sad face. Sasuke walks and deliberately bumps Naruto. "Loser".

Naruto took a deep breath. "That's how you are going to feel after I win the exam"

Sasuke stops walking and glares at Naruto. "Tch" walking away. Sasuke glares at everyone, but this time wasn't his look of disinterest. It was a glare of offense.

As everyone soon leaves the stadium leaving only Naruto and Dosu.

"This is going to be quick" said Dosu.

Naruto nods. "Yea. Sorry but not sorry"

Genma looks at the two and nods "Begin".

Side step

Kakashi wince. Shaking his head getting everyone attention "Sorry Naruto. But even if by some miracle you win here there's no chance in hell you'll beat Sasuke. He's too far ahead of you and you are too far back to catch up".

Kurenai and Asuma sent glances to each other. Jiraiya tighten the arm rest. But someone thinks differently.

"Said the jonin teacher who deliberately only trained one student and wanted the other to fail miserably." Kyuumi commented bitterly but loudly. Knowing what has been going on she glares at Kakashi "Tell me, when your teammates died did the Yondaime act like it was a good thing?"

Kakashi winced and frowned. "How dare you?!"

"I dare because someone has to kick your ego's ass before it gets them killed. You're entitled to your own opinion like everyone else, but like the pinkette here you sound like you're going to take personal pleasure in seeing the kit fail. It's not something you _expect_ to see, it's something you're _looking forward_ to seeing. I bet if the Yondaime was here he'd grab you by the hair and shove your face in your own shit for even thinking of enjoying that."

Jiraiya glares at Kyuumi with the remark about Minato while the other jonin instructors look at Kakashi. Gai is quite upset while Lee shook his head in disappointment.

"We'll see how high and mighty you are when that baka eats dirt." Sakura declared, not letting this strange woman insult her like that.

"Quiet, they are about to fight" said Asuma

Stadium floor.

Genma looks at Naruto and Dosu seeing neither of them move despite the fight starting

"Well aren't you going to make your clones?" taunt Dosu. Naruto folded his arms and yawned as if bored. "Fine. Seeing you don't like to listen how about I make you permanently deaf?"

"You can try" taunt Naruto. Making a few hand seals he claps his hands it sent an echo through the stadium with wind behind it..

Dosu angrily and quickly charged towards Naruto, channeling his chakra into his sound gauntlet sending a blast of sound at Naruto location.

Naruto just cleans his ear. "Oi, are you going to make some music or fight?" ask Naruto.

Dosu blinks. Looking at his sound gauntlet he adds more chakra and sends another blast of sound at Naruto.

The whiskered blonde simply shrugged.

Nothing happened; a low level wind jutsu would have been more effective. Genma blinks wondering what is going on he can hear the sound going straight at Naruto but yet not working. He has some ringing in his ears but Naruto who took the blast face first has nothing?.

Dosu is angry. "HOW?" charging towards Naruto sending a close sound blast to his face.

Naruto stood straight as if nothing still happened.

"What is going on?" ask Dosu. Looking at his gauntlet and than back to Naruto he shakes his weapon hearing it. Knowing its working he looks at Naruto wondering how he isn't deaf or knocked out.

With Jonins

"I don't get it. Why isn't his attack working on Naruto? It worked on me." ask Choji. The jonins and genin wondering what is going on while Yuki giggles making everyone turn to her.

"Yuki. Please tell everyone" ask Kyuumi. She herself is confuse and wonders what Yako yoko taught Naruto.

Yuki nods. "Sound travels in waves from a transmitter to a receiver through a medium. The wave is produced by the vibration of particles in mediums such as gases, liquids and solids. Because sound requires a medium of interconnected and interactive particles, it cannot travel in a vacuum such as space. So that medium is air".

Letting it sink in Kyuumi nods and smiles but Yuki wasnt done.

"Since Naruto's affinity is wind he can control the wind around him meaning he can cut the sound before it reaches him. So in other words no air no sound and that's the medium that sound uses to travel and Naruto can stop sound from reaching to him".

The genins looks surprise that Naruto can do this the jonins looks impress but one jonin is shock.

Asuma's cigarette fell from his mouth "That's impossible. But when did he do... when he clapped." replaying the imagine in his head. "Naruto has that much control of his wind. He can actually control the wind around him to change the molecules preventing the sound from traveling to him. If he can do that he deserves the rank of chunin".

Sakura folds her arms "CHA so what about his wind? Sasuke's Lightning will cut through it".

"No it won't" said Kakashi. Revealing his sharingan looking at Naruto. He wasn't expecting Naruto to learn about his affinity or to even train in his affinity in that much of a short amount of time "Wind beats lightning. The only thing Sasuke can use is his fire. Unless Naruto can counter it".

"Yes" said Kyuumi with a smile. "Yes he can and much more.".

Zenko nods "The kage bunshin is a wonderful training tool. Imagine training for a whole day and the experience equals to a weeks worth truly marvelous."

No one said anything and Kakashi slowly looks at Zenko seeing where he is going with it. Sakura is shock that Naruto has _any_ advantage over Sasuke. Getting angry she stomped a foot on the ground and looked down at the match seeing Dosu trying hard to make Naruto deaf even trying to use the same technique he used on Choji but not working.

Stadium floor

"You done?" ask Naruto. Standing waiting for him to do something besides throwing punches at him hoping something that would work.

Dosu is getting angry. "You little shit! When I get my-".

Naruto punched Dosu shoulder, than kicking his knee cap bring him down. Using a palm fist he slams it down on Dosu's chest making him skid back. "You got some spunk in you" charging towards Naruto he aims for his head.

Naruto side step and quickly punched Dosu's ribs. Kicking him behind the leg making him drop on the ground, Naruto gives a hard kick to his head sending him to the wall.

As Dosu body collides at the wall. He slowly gets up glaring at Naruto. "Forfeit before I kill you. You've already used your one trick and it hasn't worked." said Naruto. Making a few hand seals Naruto looks at Dosu charging towards him. As he got close he dodges the punch and Naruto strikes Dosu in the stomach.

"ARGH" screaming in pain he drops on the ground unconscious.

Genma watching this nods. Seeing Dosu not standing "Winner. Naruto Uzumaki".

Some people cheered for Naruto winning. But there was still a lot of loud booing and derogatory insults pouring from the stadium, along with some trash thrown at him. Naruto looks at Dosu not getting up. Hearing the screaming and shouting all around him.

He turns around and walks towards the other genins location. 'Sasuke. To get to Neji, I will go through you' thought Naruto.

With Kyuumi and Hinata.

Asuma has his mouth open. Turning to Kakashi "Wind. You didn't teach him shit but yet he is able to control his wind to a level where he can stop sound.". Asuma pauses and looks at Kakashi. "Even I can't do that."

Kakashi eye smiled at Asuma while the bearded man showed this was not something to take pride in. "Of all the genin out there, you Kakashi got someone this special but yet you didn't bother teaching him anything".

Shaking his head Asuma reaches for his cigarettes but looking at it. "The hell I need something stronger" rubbing his eyes and shaking.

"I cant believe it. Naruto has all this but yet it took you four to bring this strength out of him" said Kurenai. Wondering if his match against Kiba was a fluke she know begins to wonder what Naruto can do.

"Asuma" Gai casually calls to his comrade.

"Yes, Gai" answer Asuma wondering what the taijutsu expert whats to know.

"Did Naruto use his wind affinity to attack Dosu?" ask Gai.

This caught everyone attention. As the jonins and genin look at Gai wondering what he means, Jiraiya sighs and nods.

Yuki giggles and sits back with a victory.

Kithi shrugs his shoulders and looks at everyone and begins to explain. "Well. I got to say Naruto did it. He actually was able to remove the oyxgen in someone lungs. Hopefully the person isn't dead...maybe some carbon monoxide poison". Kithi looks at Yuki seeing she helped Naruto to learn that.

Yuki shrugging her shoulders "Hopefully just enough to keep him breathing".

Smiling and looking up she notices everyone staring at her. "What?".

Ino is nervous "He removed the oxygen from someone's body? Is that even possible?" Wondering how someone like Naruto learn to do such a thing. "Wouldn't that be as bad as the gentle fist?"

Hinata wonders herself but Gai and Asuma nods.

"It is. Imagine getting hit in the chest losing all the air in your body passing out from oxygen. Or worse removing the air from your blood in your limbs. Naruto is dangerous using his wind affinty like that" said Asuma.

Glaring at Kakashi seeing he hasn't train him in his wind affinrty. Asuma looks at Yuki with a smile "Silly question what do I got to do to learn that taijutsu?"

"Indeed I must ask that myself to as someone who prides himself as a taijutsu master. I have encounter a few shinobi with dangerous taijutsu stiles but not such a devastated taijutsu to use your affinity on someone. Truly you four are something perhaps we can learn from each other" smile Gai with flash.

"I dont get it. Why is the majority of Konoha booing Naruto? I mean he won?" Choji is confused and looking at the jonins they sent a glance.

"Because that loser deserves to be booed" stated Sakura as if it wasn't up for debate. She heard a snort coming from Kyuumi.

"Kakashi I suggest you keep your student on a short leash. And Jiraiya you are his godfather where have you been?" asked Kyuumi.

It took a second for everyone to register it "GODFATHER".

All eyes are on Jiraiya. As he nods sadly he got up "Protecting him in the shadows. I made mistakes. I know and I want to correct them".

Kyuumi got up along with Kyibi and Hinata "You're too late. He knows the truth all of it" said Kyuumi. Giving them a nod they soon started to walk down the stairs "I suggest you come to see how Naruto will take your presence".

Jiraiya nods sadly. As he got up me followed Kyuumi, Hinata and Kyibi. As the four make there way, Sakura looks at Kakashi.

"How can someone that important to Konoha can be a godparent to someone as worthless as Naruto?" said Sakura in complete disbelief. "I mean Sasuke-kun is more important that Naruto and yet Jiraiya is _his_ godfather? HOW?"

Ino and everyone else around her nods wondering the same thing.

Yuki starting to get angry letting out some killer intent getting the jonins atteniton.

"There are secrets that surrond Naruto to protect him. Secrets only meant for him. Secrets of his clan that Konoha is keeping them safe. Seeing some of you are clans I would expect some of you to think of that matter" spoke Yuki.

Sakura is confusing wondering what she means. As she looks at Kiba, Ino and Choji they sent each other a glance. Sakura looking at Ino waiting for her but Ino looked very uncormfatble. Clan secerts is something her father drilled into her. It can destory the clan or worse Konooha she understands.

"Secrets like that protects a clan meaning Konoha. Only top people would know. If people knew the truth to what ever the reason it may be. Naruto wouldn't get booed. So what is the big secret?" ask Ino.

Thinking about it herself she looks at the jonins smirk. Seeing Asuma smile made her nervous. Choji took a bite of a sandwhich.

"I can only think it has to do something about his parents. Master Jiraiya is a sennin, so for Naruto to be his godson he must know his parents. But why hasn't he been around, and which parent is from a clan?" ask Choji.

Asuma smirks seeing he is thinking outside the box.

"Yea. I mean unless something happen like a mission and its top secret" wonder Kiba.

The genin belonging to clans looks at each other wondering what is Naruto hiding. Sakura just shrug her shoulders.

With Naruto

When he arrived at location with the other genin Shikamaru stares at Naruto with a stun expression.

'How? I thought Naruto would be the weakest possible opponent here. But he isnt. What he did proves he's stronger than me, maybe stronger than Sasuke' Shikamaru looking at Naruto wondering what is going on. Thinking not much change since the exams and he got lucky by beating Kiba.

'What is going on here? None of this makes sense?' wondering what else will happen.

Temari walks forward "So wind? I've never seen anyone with such a high wind affinity to pull off what you did" smiling wondering how good his affinity for wind is.

Naruto ignores her and walks away. Looking at her brothers he takes a deep breath and stares at the other sand siblings. Kankuro is on one side of the wall and Gaara further away "You finish your matches as fast you can so I can beat the teme."

Once he finished saying that the medics carrying Dosu on a stretcher rushing him inside.

Sasuke seeing this click his teeth. Glaring at Naruto he feels the curse seal fueling him.

Neji blinks and slowly narrows his eyes on Naruto.

"Got it". Once Naruto said his message he walked past the sand siblings. Seeing Gaara leaning on the wall Naruto stops and looks at him.

"No one is going to stop me from getting blood. Mother demands blood and I won't stop until I get it. Not even the snake disguised as my father will stop me" hiss Gaara.

Naruto's eyes flashes red. Glaring at Gaara he hears Kankuro and Gaara name being called for the match.

At the hand rails. Kankuro hearing his name walks to the edge of the hand rails. But when he saw Gaara he paled but also knows he wont be able to beat his little brother.

Genma is looking at Kankuro. Wondering when the two will come down. He looks at the Hokage along with the kages talking.

"Sorry" shout Kankuro. "I forfeit. I know I can't beat Gaara. He knows all my tricks" rubbing the back of his head.

The Hokage sighs and nods. Seeing this already happen in previous chuunin exams he looks at Kazekage who shrugged.

"Genma" calling the jonin. "Next match" looking at the kage's seeing them all nod.

"Very well Shikamaru of Konoha vs Temari of Suna".

With Naruto (same time Shikamaru and Temari fight)

Taking deep breath he sees a tall man with Kyuumi and Hinata. Wondering who it is he narrows his eyes listening to Kyuubi.

"Naruto-kun" Hinata calling his name softly smiles at her.

"Oi, over here guys" said Naruto. Happy that they came, he sees Kyuumi's concerned expression. Looking around seeing everyone is at the other side of the room watching the match Naruto, watches them come to him.

Kyuumi and Kyibi walks as the mother began to talk "Naruto, this is-".

"I know who he is" interrupted Naruto. "My parents made you my godfather"

Jiraiya nodded. Wondering who told him "Yeah. You're still too young to know the whole truth. But seeing what happened I guess I can't be so angry anymore"

"Meaning what?" ask Naruto sternly, his eyes narrowing onto Jiraiya wondering why he's not angry anymore.

"You weren't supposed to know the truth until you become a jonin and-" Jiraiya stopped because Naruto loudly snorted. Thinking what is wrong he looks at Hinata who looked sad but Kyuumi shook her head.

"Like that was ever going to happen. The academy didn't want me to pass. Kakashi just hands me off to another pervert to help learn my basics. So don't talk like I have just as much chance of becoming jounin as everyone else here old man. They would probaly deny me any rank but genin" answer Naruto.

Jiraiya sighed. Wondering what happen to Naruto in the academy but also reminding himself to have a word with Kakashi later "Sensei wouldn't let you be denied a promotion forever."

"You're assuming he'd be alive and in charge long enough for that to matter. The old man tried to help me as much but the civilian council has complain" countered Naruto.

"Well even if he doesn't, I would have told you at some point. It is my job and responsibility after all." stated Jiraiya.

Naruto blinks at Jiraiya. Hearing all this he nods and soon begins to get angry "Right. Like how I was told I had mister fluffy-".

" **HEY"** Kyuubi roars making Naruto pause but soon takes a deep breath muttering an apology in his head.

"Sealed inside of me. You think I will be happy to have you in my life now? No. I am pissed off, sad, and betrayed by the man who was supposed to be my godfather. So where have you been?" demanded Naruto.

Jiraiya remain quiet but answers.

"Busy. Konoha needed me too kid, I have a spy network to maintain and it's not easy." said Jiraiya. Looking at Naruto wondering where the tone but also anger is coming from he looks at Kyuumi shaking her head. But when he saw Hinata's sad face, Jiraiya got confused.

Naruto shook his head, tired of everyone making excuses. Tired of everyone lies but also tired of the hate that Naruto is recieving.

"You have no excuse like the old man. I understand him not telling me somethings like who my parents were. Or even about the fox to a point until I knew I could handle it. Even though he was busy at least he was there and helped when he could. Or at least something along those lines just to show and tell me that. He fucked up big time I know that and so does he."

Naruto voice got louder and angry pointing at Jiraiya "But don't you dare tell me some excuse like you were busy all these years. I want the truth"

The genins hearing Naruto get close to screaming. As they turn their heads wondering what is going on.

Kyuumi walked around "Back to your business. This is a family issue" glaring at everyone with some killer intent. The genins turn back to Shikamaru and Temari match.

Jiraiya sighs and shook his head. He didn't want to tell Naruto everything, but seeing his godson not giving him any choice, he could only hopes this doesn't hurt any chances he has with Naruto.

"Fine you damn brat. There is a organization out there collecting jinchuuriki. They want the biju for whatever reason I don't know. Meaning they want fluffy sealed inside of you and will do everything in their power to get to him." said Jiraiya.

Naruto nods his head. Seeing Kyuumi narrowing her eyes and Kyibi looking worried. He sees Hinata's scared face. Naruto just chuckles and laugh. "Is that the only reason? Not because I'm your godson but because of what's sealed inside of me?" demanded Naruto.

"What the hell does that mean kid? Look this organization is filled with S class missing nin. Most are as strong or stronger than Orochimaru. They will do everything to get to you. They will use anyone close to you just to get what they want" said Jiraiya.

Trying to explain the situation to Naruto. He is looking at Naruto shaking his head. Wondering what is wrong he sees Naruto scowling at him.

"For twelve years you've chosen to stay as far away from me as possible. Not forced to, chosen, just like how no one forced you to accept being my godfather. And now, you only get involved when it's Kyuubi in danger? Don't you dare say it's me you're worried about, if that were true you would have been there since I started training. No, it's Kyuubi you're trying to protect from this organization, not me. I'm replaceable, the fox isn't." hissed Naruto.

Hinata gasp what Naruto said.

Kyuumi understands why Naruto is angry at Jiraiya. It was his own years of absence and now Jiraiya comes back and expected Naruto to see him as some gift from Kami who now decided he was worthy of being trained by him for some seemingly noble cause. But the truth is Jiraiya abandoned his own godson, who struggled all his life just to survive, he should have been there for him, and is only getting involved when the source of Naruto's misfortune is under threat, not Naruto himself.

Jiraiya stands there shock that Naruto of all people would say that to him. Thinking back what Hiruzen said about Naruto but also who he is he wonders where this change come from? Did learning about his parents but also clan change him. Did the booing coming from Konoha push him to a point where he doesn't care.

"You don't mean that." The toad sage stated.

"Just leave me alone. You did a good job at it for twelve years" said Naruto.

Jiraiya folded his arms. "I cant do that. The prophecy changed. A village must rise again to deal with a great disaster. The world will be doomed with those of the cursed eyes. So you won't get rid of me that easy".

Naruto exhales loudly. "Now there's a prophecy too? Once again it has nothing to do with me, just what others expect of me. I bet you wish it had been me that died instead of the Yondaime."

Jiraiya jerked at the accusation, but said nothing. He looked away hurt and thought back of all the times when Minato was alive.

Looking at Kyuumi who nods slowly. Naruto closes his eyes and listens to Kyuubi for a few minutes "Gaara said 'Not even the snake disguise as my father will stop me'. I sent Kinto out to do some reconnaissance and he told me a lot of Suna and Oto shinobi are a few miles away from Konoha. They look to be a large army ready to invade Konoha".

Jiraiya hearing this froze. Looking at Kyuumi she looks at Kyibi who poofs away. No doubt to check on the rumors but hearing that his fromer teammate might be up to something.

"I will warn sensei and get the jonins ready. I will tell a few others to get ready for a possbile invasion. And you" Jiraiya narrows his eyes on him listening to the stadium shouts seeing Temari won because Shikamaru forfeit. "This discussion isn't over yet".

Naruto nods "It even hasn't started. And it will not end the way you want it to."

AND CUT.

Hope you enjoye the new chapter and thank you everyone for the reviews they helped.


	5. Naruto Advances Chunin expt2

I do not own Naruto

Naruto nods. "It even hasn't started. And it will not end the way you want it to."

Jiraiya looked to at Hinata "Try to knock some sense into this idiot". Turning around he walks out of the room and slams the door behind him.

Naruto folded his arms glaring at the door. "He's assuming you agree with him." He mumbled, but Hinata heard it clearly.

Kyuumi sighed and rubbed her temples. Ever since Naruto arrived at Uzushio it changed him. To see half the village destroyed and the other half looking rebuilt? Someone must have paid for people to rebuild half the village, and seeing the other side not rebuilt but the building materials left behind it implied they stopped halfway through. Did they run out of money? No obvious signs of struggle were present so the odds were whoever took time to rebuild half the village wasn't forced out.

"Naruto-kun, what's wrong?" whisper Hinata. Wondering what could have change Naruto's view on having family. She always thought Naruto would be happy to have family come looking for him, better late than never.

Naruto sighed and shook his head, looked over the handrails angrily. "Have you ever felt out of place, Hinata-chan".

Hinata blinks. Looking down she nodded "Ano I do, when I'm at the Hyuga compound. I feel like I'm not wanted there."

Naruto nodded, sad seeing how Hinata isn't wanted by her family.

"When I was at Uzushiogakure, I felt lost, afraid but also confused. After a few days though I felt strangely at peace". Hinata nods and listens to Naruto. Kyuumi is surprised to hear Naruto speak like that. She didn't notice that much change in Naruto when they were at Uzushio. "I walked around and it felt weird. I mean even though there was no one there, I had no one give me dirty, hateful looks. No one judging me. It felt like I was able to be myself there" leaning on the wall. Naruto let out a sigh and shrugs his shoulders.

"Even after my match, they booed me. They cheered for an enemy over me, that's how little I matter to them. So why should I continue to care for them?" mutter Naruto. Looking at hand rails "Why should I try? At what point am I allowed to say it's not worth it anymore?"

Hinata looks down sadly, not having an answer.

Kyuumi frowns.

Naruto looks at the two "I just feel like I'm going to waste my time here in Konoha. Like no one thinks my goals matter, it's always what they want that has to come first. And even everything about my family is revealed to the village, are the people going to change just because of who my parents are? Do I not have any worth unless I'm related to someone who already has it?"

Hinata nods sadly seeing how frustrated Naruto is. With the people of Konoha still showing their hate to Naruto and already having enough of it but also he has been thinking more about his future.

"Naruto, I know things haven't been easy but understand this. People do change" said Kyuumi.

Naruto nods understanding what Kyuumi is saying.

"But so can I." reply Naruto.

"Ok you got me there" smile Kyuumi.

"I want to change to be better. I want everyone to see who I am. They refuse to accept the chances I give them, refuse to consider that they could have been wrong this entire time. It's too late. Its too late for them and I want to focus my time to the people who deserve it" answer Naruto.

Hinata looks away seeing Naruto look at her. Kyuumi sighs and shrugs her shoulders knowing arguing with Naruto won't accomplish anything. Seeing Shikamaru and Temari return she turns to Hinata "We should go and good luck Naruto we know you will win".

Naruto nods.

With Jiraiya (same time with Naruto, Hinata and Kyuumi)

Jiraiya walked to the kage box, thinking about what just happened and how angry it made him. 'No good brat. He should be thrilled to have me. Minato was happy when I-.' Jiraiya stared at the anbu that stood guard before the box, but his mind was elsewhere at that moment.

'He is not Minato.' Jiraiya realized. 'Minato had been assigned to me and had no reason to expect anything more of me than just a teacher. Naruto however knows I was supposed to be more than that, and to him, I was trying to ignore that role.' He mentally sighed, starting to feel a big wave of regret now that he was starting to understand. 'I had hoped training him would be the same as when I taught Minato. That HE would be the same as Minato. Ugh, the kid my have overreacted, but I can't say he didn't have a reason for it anymore.'

Shaking his head, he looked directly at the anbu. "I need to talk to the Hokage"

The anbu nods and knocks on the door as he opens it revealing who it is.

"Jiraiya?" question Hiruzen.

Jiraiya smiled and walked in while Hiruzen smiled at the other two kages due to the intrusion. As he got up to meet his former student, the two kages in disguise sent each other a glance wondering what is going on.

"Yup, sorry to drop in like this Sensei but I have to go and before I leave I want to give you my latest book" grin Jiraiya. Pulling out a book that Hiruzen saw which made him confuse. He has that edition already "Sensei, there is a whole new plot involving betrayal, love, but also revenge".

Hiruzen is confused wondering what is going on. As he got close enough to Jiraiya and near the door. Jiraiya opens the book and holds it up to Hiruzen. As he soon moves his finger onto some sentences.

"Here you go sensei. The juicy stuff happens on page twenty-three in case you don't want to read that.". Jiraiya flips through some pages and holds it up again. Moving his finger onto lines where Hiruzen is reading it. "You can skip it to the tragedy on page fifty-nine. Also page nineteen has a good moment". The toad summoner giggled like a school girl while Hiruzen sent a nervous glance to the kages who look confuse.

"Page nineteen has all the jokes where the guy tells everyone" smirk Jiraiya. As he holds the book and his finger moves onto the lines. Jiraiya closes the book and hands it to Hiruzen. "And you can count on me to get the job done".

Hiruzen got serious nodding to Jiraiya "Indeed and you know me. I will hold the fort down while you are away taking care of things. I wish you could have stayed until the end of the exams" said Hiruzen.

"No can do" shaking his head, Jiraiya sighed and walked to the edge of the box. "You know me Sensei I can never sit still too long in the same place. Well I better get going. Kazekage, Otokage, my apologies" Jiraiya jumps out of the box to leave.

Hiruzen sighs and shook his head. Walking back to his seat he smiles at the two.

"Now the question remains of when will I have time to read. Once the exams is over I shudder to think of the paperwork" chuckling a bit, Hiruzen leans back to his seat and waits for the next match.

"Yes. It seems paperwork always stops me as well" said the kazekage with a sigh. Before Hiruzen spoke a knock on the door. Hiruzen shrugged with annoyed acceptance then nodded to the anbu.

As the anbu opens the door a Suna jonin walks in with a long sigh. "Kazekage, my apologies for interrupting and coming late".

"Baki. You are late. What happen?" ask the Kazekage. Sending a glance to the Otokage wondering wha has happen.

Baki sighed. "The storm delayed me. Hopefully in a few hours the products will arrive and we can sell the goods. I apologize for the lateness but the merchants will be here within a few hours. I'm sure everyone can't wait to buy some gems and stones".

Hiruzen chuckles getting the attention of the two kages. "That is good. I promise my grandson a new gemstone. The old one broke by accident. I say we can have an half... no, an hour break before the next round start. Give the merchants more time to come here. Before the last round we take another hour. It will give merchants time to set up and sell"

The kazekage nods liking the idea. Seeing the Otokage nods "Indeed. I would like to buy some of these gems and sand stones".

"Wonderful" said Hiruzen. As he smiles, he looks at Baki who bows and leaves the room. 'Jiraiya, I got you more time' Touching the toad in his large sleeve making it disappear. 'Hopefully nothing will change the course of the match'.

Back to Naruto

Naruto walked up to Shino and looked at him "Tell me, do you think you can beat him?". Wondering what the Aburame is thinking, Naruto is anxious for his match against Sasuke to get to Neji.

Shino looks at Naruto with a confused face, wondering what he is talking about, Shino feels his bugs buzzing at him "I have trained with Hinata. I'm familar with the juken she uses. I believe I have a better chance in beating Neji due to the experience".

Thinking he knows enough about the juken but also the byakugan. Shino feels he can beat Neji because of what happened to Hinata but also thought that Naruto won't be able to beat Sasuke to face Neji in the next round.

Naruto nods. "Dont wear him down and make it quick when you forfeit".

Shino raised an eyebrow wondering what he means.

'Sasuke' thought Naruto seeing him smiling and leaning on the wall. Naruto turns to the stadium floor.

Shino and Neji.

Genma looked at the two when the matched resumed.

Shino stares at Neji, seeing him take a stance similar to the one that Hinata takes. Shino nods and raises his arms up releasing a huge swarm of bugs from his sleeves.

"You expected me to start on the defensive. I'm not my cousin" stated Neji. As the two large bug swarm takes aim at Neji. "Hakke Kūsh" releasing a high-speed palm thrust. The swarm slams into the air palm resulting in most of the bugs getting destroyed. Neji quickly charges forward through the clearing and with precise attacks he decimated the remaining swarm. Taking one last step he thrusts two fingers at Shino's shoulder.

Shino was quite getting shocked to see Neji decimating most of his bug swarm using Hakke Kūsh like that. But as Neji came for him instinct took over allowing him to jump back before Neji even touches him, narrowly escaping the hit to his shoulder.

"What's wrong? Aren't you used to fighting someone with the juken?" smirk Neji. "You're not. This is probaly the first time you fought someone who truly knows how to fight using the Hyuga juken." Seeing that Shino is shock that someone took out his swarm that quick but also to destroy the remaining bugs he had with his hands.

Shino remain quiet. Thinking to himself 'I have lost a good amount of my hive. If I attack Neji head on in taijutsu he will close my tenketsu. Using my bugs he will destroy them. If i use any ninjutsu with my bugs he can destroy them and with the byakugan he can see right through it'.

Shino seeing he has no choice he looks at the proctor with a nod. He thought he could beat Neji but seeing what he just did and Hinata never did that. He now sees the large gap in power that Neji has over Hinata "I forfeit. This match clearly favors Neji" spoke Shino.

Genma hearing this nods. "Shino Aburame Forfeits. The winner is Neji Hyuga".

Shino nods and looks at Neji who is smirking.

"It seems fate made you realize you can't beat the Hyuga juken" smirk Neji. Walking towards the door with a smile.

Shino stares at Neji's back, seeing no reason nor effective way to reply back to the arrogant Branch House member. 'Naruto, I hope you can beat Sasuke and wipe the grin off of him. If anyone could, it's you.' He thought before making his way towards the room with the genins.

Naruto stared at Neji who was grinning like a satisfied bully, an expression the whiskered blonde was more than familiar with. "Shino" calling his name seeing he came in using the other door. Naruto walks towards the door seeing his name was called to face Sasuke. He looks at Shino "Neji is going to pay".

On the stadium ground everyone is cheering for Sasuke. As Naruto slowly makes his way onto the field he stares at Sasuke who is grinning but also has his hands in his pockets. He had a look that said 'I could win this just by spitting in your general direction loser.'

Genma looks at the two with a nod.

"Very well last match of the first round of the chunin exams. Uzumaki Naruto vs Uchiha Sasuke". Genma hears the crowd cheering for Sasuke and aggressively denouncing Naruto. "Begin".

Naruto stood in front of Sasuke staring at him.

"Lets see how much your ninjutsu improved" making a few hand seals "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu".

Naruto in return made a few hand seals "Suiton: Suidan no Jutsu" He then expels a large quantity of water in the form of a powerful torrent colliding with Sasuke's large fireball, extinguishing it. But with the ball of fire snuffed out Naruto's suiton continued to go forward and slammed Sasuke in the chest sending him back flying.

When the water jutsu hit Sasuke he felt like a huge wave crushing his whole body slamming him to the ground with a loud thump. The stadium got quiet. Everyone is staring at Sasuke on the ground with his back. No one expected Naruto to use such a jutsu on Sasuke.

Naruto folded his arms.

When the jutsu collided with Sasuke and when he hit the ground hard on his back, the first thought in the young Uchiha's head was that Naruto actually had a counter for his affinity. And the second thought Sasuke had was how strong has Naruto gotten training alongside with a sennin.

"Is that all you have Sasuke? All it took was some water to bring the mighty Uchiha down?" taunt Naruto. Seeing Sasuke shake his head and getting up while shaking the water off his body, Naruto sees the sharingan spinning and glaring at him.

"Lets see how well your taijutsu has gotten" hiss Sasuke. Once up he charges towards Naruto. Jumping up and doing a round house kick, Naruto blocks with both arms. Grabbing onto his leg Naruto twists his body and uses gravity and Sasuke's weight to swing him down.

'What?!' Sasuke feeling going forward he feels Naruto letting him go. Quickly rolling in a ball he rolls onto the ground as he spins he quickly turns around. 'Damn him his taijutsu actually got better. My sharingan didn't even see that coming. How?'

Slowly getting up, Sasuke quickly charges at Naruto as he got close and aims at Naruto's chest. Naruto side stepped then slapped Sasuke's fist away, using his back hand he slams it into Sasuke's ribs making him cough. Naruto quickly thrusts an open palm into his chest. As Sasuke stumbles back Naruto punches his shoulder forcing Sasuke on his knee.

"Is that all you have?" taunt Naruto. Jumping back remembering his lessons with Yuki and Kithi to use the enemy ego against him. Hell he wasn't even having to do it himself, Sasuke was practically doing it on his own. After all, if Sasuke was actually paying attention with his sharingan he'd be better prepared.

Sasuke glared, getting angry at Naruto. Getting up he soon starts to chuckle "Alright dobe. Enough testing. Time to get serious this is where you are going to lose." Sasuke pulls out a scroll making Naruto raise an eyebrow. "KAI".

When the smoke clears Sasuke is holding a sword. "Lets see how well you stand against me when I fight you using kenjutsu" showing the blade "The chokutō will make quick work against you".

Swinigng the blade a few times he got into a stance. Wondering why the methods that Orochimaru told him to use in the exams aren't working. He was hoping to embarrass Naruto.

Naruto can only stare at Sasuke wondering where he got a weapon like that. Probably not Kakashi, but not impossible, and if it was Kakashi then the cycloptic jounin just added to his tab of owed explanations. Naruto slowly got into a stance and gestured at Sasuke to attack him. "Careful Sasuke that sword might be too much for you to handle.".

"Lets see how much talking you are going to do when they have to stitch you back up together" roar Sasuke. Rushing towards Naruto he turns the chokuto side ways reflecting the sun into Naruto's eyes. 'Got him'. Quickly thrusting the blade up hoping to slash him.

"CLANG".

Sasuke felt a rough vibration in his hand going up his arm. When he saw the reason for the vibration, his eyes widen to see what Naruto has. "WHAT?" shouted Sasuke. Staring at a katana with a curved silver blade with the hilt of the sword wrapped in silk white and the guard of the katana with a kitsune design on it.

"It seems Kogitsunemaru thinks you and your blade are full of yourselves" grin Naruto. Twisting kogitsunemaru he slides up and shoulder-tackles Sasuke in the chest pushing him back.

"Tch" Sasuke sucks his teeth. Watching Naruto slash vertical, Sasuke blocks but seeing Naruto starts to move. Sasuke soon starts to defend agasint Naruto's attacks and strikes. 'Dam him, how can he be this fast'.

Sasuke blocking with his blade as Naruto continues with onsalight attacks. As sparks dance around the to, Sasuke continues to move backwards.

"AH" Naruto thrusting kogitsunemaru forward.

"ARGH" Sasuke grunts in pain feeling the cut on his bicep. Dropping on his knee and breathing hard. He glares at Naruto 'HOW?! How strong did he get? He can't be stronger than ME! He's not allowed to be stronger than ME!'

Side Step With the jonins.

Asuma and Gai nod and praise Naruto. "Geez. You people are something. I mean for Naruto to learn all this in a month, when you all thought he was hopeless. Is it hard to make that bad a judgment call Kakashi, because you sure make it look easy."

"Indeed. I must know myself to catch up with Naruto" smile Gai. "Just how many shadow clones could he make before all this?"

Yuki shrugged her shoulders. "Without tiring himself out he can make an average two hundred fifty maybe two hundred seventy".

Asuma couldn't believe it. Looking at Gai and Kurenai who are shock Kakashi head turns to Yuki. Hearing how many kage bunshins Naruto can make now with the help of a summoning clan.

"You're wrong Kurenai. The most I've ever seen him do is just over one hundred and thirty." Kakashi started to stutter.

"And when was the last time you paid more attention to Naruto than to your smut book Kakashi?" Kurenai asked back, silencing him.

Zenko chuckles and nods. "Your information's outdated Kakashi. And just to pour salt in the wound, imagine two hundred clones practicing ninjutsu for a week. Two hundred clones a day for ten hours. That's two thousands hours a day. In a week that is fourteen thousand hours. In days that's about five hundred and eighty three meaning one year and seven months worth of training."

Letting it sink in for everyone he looks at the jonins who sent each other glances. The genin looks confuse and wonder what he means. Kakashi has his mouth open while Kyuumi shakes her head.

"That would mean for one month of training, a month you specifically went out of your way to have no involvement in, he got a total of six years and eights months. Well above the level when he graduated from the academy. Meaning while you were merely polishing the Uchiha, Naruto has caught up and surpassed him. And next month, he'll be even further along. Your little favorite has no chance in help of catching up to him."

Kyuumi seeing the jonins shock reaction nods. But the genins just looked confused.

"I don't get it. How is this possible?" ask Ino, looking down at the stadium floor to see Sasuke on his knee breathing hard. Wondering how strong has Naruto gotten she looks at Asuma.

"The kage bunshin requires a lot of chakra. Naruto has more chakra than most of the jonins we have in our ranks. When he creates a kage bunshin the kage bunshin will learn from its experience and transfer it back to him, effectively allowing him to learn at minimum twice the speed he'd be using without a clone" Asuma looks at Kurenai and nods.

"Yes. So when you create a kage bunshin and tell it to follow a person, the kage bunshin does so. When they are done following the person, whatever the kage bunshin did and saw it will go straight to Naruto. It will be as if the original did all the work." continue Kurenai. Wondering how much of a commitment did Naruto do to achieve that.

Kakashi sighed, looking somewhat humbled for once. "So with what the clone learns, it's like Naruto learned multiplied. The same way for training. Imagine if you and your clone work together. After an hour you dispel the clone and gain its experience meaning you can do the jutsu better. So it takes a person a few days to learn a jutsu. The right chakra control and control to use it. But for Naruto it would only take him a day" answer Kakashi.

Everyone from Konoha sent each other glances. Sakura was beyond shocked looking at Sasuke but seeing Naruto standing there waiting for Sasuke to get up. She shakes her head not believing that its possible for Naruto to learn at jutsu that quickly.

"A year and seven months. For each week for ninjutsu, taijutsu, and kenjutsu. That's years of training condensed into a single month" answer Asuma. Nodding his head "With that much training in a month he deserves to be made chunin".

"BUT HOW?!" shouted Sakura. Shaking her head not believing this "I mean why can't WE use the kage bunshin? If that idiot can we should be able to!" getting angry seeing the kage bunshin can be use for a training method and not once had it been shared with any of them especially Sasuke.

"Chakra based kekkei genkai from his mother clan. So it's not an option for any of you." answer Kyuumi. Seeing the jonins look at Kakashi who remains quiet.

"Chakra based? Thats the rarest kekkei genkai in all the elemental nations. Naruto of all people has that? But how is that even possible? Is that the reason why Master Jiraiya is his godfather?" ask Ino, remembering her father talking about kekkei genkai's when she was younger she wonders what else Naruto has.

Seeing the jonins look at Kakashi and seeing he is quiet not saying anything. Instead he is watching Naruto charging towards Sasuke.

BACK TO NARUTO

"AHH" Naruto's battle cry is heard all around the stage as he slashes at Sasuke who can only step back and defend. The Uchiha is having trouble following his teammates movement.

'Why can't I follow his movements?' thinking to himself. He watches Naruto get extremely close to Sasuke and as Naruto slashes up, Sasuke blocks the strike and soon realizes it. 'He's much too fast and his chakra is too... difficult for my sharingan to track. I can't do anything but defend but I can't keep defending' getting angry he channels lightning chakra into his sword making it glow blue.

Naruto watching Sasuke charge his sword with his lightning affinity. Nodding seeing what he is doing, Naruto soon started to channel his wind affinity into Kogitusune maru. As Kohitsune-maru begins to glow white a small howling wind is heard from the blade.

'As long I continue to move my wind in a funnel creating a drill like affect I can counter his lightning' thought Naruto. Taking a deep breath he swings Kohitsune maru down shooting out a small whirlwind charging towards Sasuke.

'Shit. I cant dodge it.' stabbing his chukoto on the ground he makes a few hand seals. "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu". with the fireball hitting the whirlwind creating a whirlwind of fire that stopped moving forward to Sasuke but back to Naruto.

Naruto erupts from the blazing whirlwind shocking Sasuke. 'What?' Not having enough time to grab his sword, Sasuke jumps back. 'Damn' landing on the ground he holds his chest seeing the cut and blood. Angry that Naruto manage to get this strong in a short amount of time but also seeing his blood. He glares at Naruto.

"What? That's twice I made you bleed" chuckle Naruto. Waiting for Sasuke to make a move he sees Sasuke glaring at him but also feels something strange coming from Sasuke.

"You're going to pay" hiss Sasuke. His sharingan gain a third tomoe and soon his arm started to get black flames. Feeling the power of the curse seal going through his whole body. "AHH" Sasuke charges straight at Naruto.

'What!' stunned at the changes that Sasuke is having. Naruto sheath's Kogitsune-maru in his weapons tattoo on his wrist. Blocking Sasuke punch Naruto is pushed back a bit by his newly added stength. Sliding his foot on the ground, Sasuke jumps back avoiding him.

" **Naruto** " Kyuubi calls his name. **"I know you're busy but his sharingan just matured meaning he has three tomoe's. Meaning he will be able to perceive your chakra better now. He's also drawing power from the curse seal that the hebi sennin gave to him. Be careful".** Knowing full well what the sharingan can do.

But on the curse seal he has no idea besides the added chakra and boost to a person will get. Seeing that the Uhicha is gladly taking the power from the curse seal.

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH!" Sasuke screams and soon his half the side of his body started to get black flames around it. Making a hand seal his hand is covered in lightning, as he looks staight at Naruto. "AHH" he charges straight at him.

"Kage bunshin" Naruto creating two clones as the clone on the right makes a few hand seals. "Doton earth wall" and the clone on the left makes a few hand seals and places his hands on the earth wall.

Sasuke charges straight to the earth wall and when the "CHIDORI" hits the earth wall. It sent rumble and dust everywhere. As the dust slowly settles Sasuke pulls his arm out of the earth wall. 'HOW?' staring at the size of the hole. The earth wall should have crumble.

Looking at Naruto who jumped back he sees the kage bunshin smirk and grin. Feeling his arm and hand wet he looks down and sees it bleeding. Sasuke eyes widen realizing that Naruto use his wind affinty to cover the wall. Preventing most of the lightning to go through it.

"You" venom drips from Sasuke voice. "How are you able to keep up with me" hiss Sasuke. Soon half the side of his body started to glow purple and the flames soon started to move around him.

"SASUKE UCHIHA!"

Naruto hearing the Sandaime voice turns to him. Wondering what the Hokage is doing but also seeing how angry he is. He knows that Sasuke is using the power of the curse mark. 'Didnt Kakashi-sensei seal it? If he did how is Sasuke using it?' thought Naruto.

"THIS BEHAVIOR IS NOT ACCPETABLE NOR ENTHICAL-"

" **ENOUGH"** Naruto interupts the Hokage. Taking a deep breath "Enough old man. This is still the chunin exams. In the exams it's consider war. Kinjutsu and juinjutsu are all apart of the chunin exams are they not?"

Naruto looking up at Hiruzen seeing him nod and speak. "Yes. But Naruto there will be consequnces after the exam. Consqunces that will cause trouble and people will want answers".

"Promises, promises. You know Hokage that people will get their answers. Wether they like it or not. Sasuke always got special treatment he has the civilian council on his side! Not the shinobi and that will always be the difference! I'm not going to let you end this match just because the civilians are afraid to see him lose!" shouted Naruto.

Glaring at Sasuke he takes a deep breath and claps his hands together. As Naruto channels his chakra 'Hey, Kyuubi want some payback on a Uchiha?'.

" **Hehaah"**

Naruto heard the laughter in his head. As he opens his eyes, gone the blue orbs replace with red eyes and black slit. His whiskers marks got deeper and longer and soon the wind around Naruto picked up.

"CONTINUE THE MATCH" Hiruzen.

Genma nods and walks in the middle looking at Naruto he nods but when he looks at Sasuke he was disgusted at the Uchiha. "Continue" order Genma.

Sasuke charges towards Naruto. "You think I care what these losers or village think? I don't! All I care about is beating you and proving I am still stronger! ALL I CARE IS ABOUT MY REVENGE!" shouted Sasuke.

Naruto charges towards Sasuke "THAN TRY TO BEAT ME , TEME BECAUSE YOU CANT".

Sasuke making a hand seal "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu"

Naruto stops and quickly takes a deep breath. As the fireball comes hurling at him he makes a hand seal and channels the air in his mouth "Futon". He exales a large gust from his mouth and when it hits the fireballs they soon started to shrink in size until they its gone.

"What?" said Sasuke shock.

Everyone around him is shocked as well. Even some seasons jonins are wondering how Naruto did that? Knowing that wind is weak against fire and should have the advantage against it.

"Fire is a chemical process, which requires three fundamental things. They are an oxidizer, a heat source, and a fuel source. Oxygen is a type of oxidizer. So remove the oxygen and replace it with carbon dioxide you shrink the fireball. No oxygen no fire" after Naruto finished his exaplantion. The two clones from earlier before quickly ran up Sasuke sides with ninja wire.

'Dam him'. Pulling out a kunai he cuts himself free. Channeling his lightning affinty in it. He throws it at Naruto who dodges it but unaware for Naruto Sasuke tied the ninja wire where he cut and trying a explosive tag on it.

'Shit' curse Naruto. Turning to a kage bunshin he quickly used a Kawarimi no Jutsu. As the tag went off sending the clone flying back. Sasuke took his chance creating another Chidori but this time charged full speed at the clone.

"CHIDORI" slamming the lightning jutsu into the clone impaling him and holding the clone up. He adds more lightning to the jutsu making it more painful. Unaware to Sasuke that its a kage bunshin. The clone smirks and chuckles.

"Teme you should know better than to prank me" the clone poof shocking Sasuke. As he turns around he sees Naruto standing next to another kage bunshin who hands are moving over Naruto hand.

When Naruto got the kage bunshin memories his facial expression got darker. 'He's really going out of his way to get me killed'. Once the kage bunshin was done, Naruto took off and charge towards Sasuke. "RASENGAN".

Sasuke watches Naruto and the clone 'What kind of jutsu is that? Why couldn't I copy it when I watched him.' Getting angry he feels the curse seal of heavens giving him more chakra. Ignoring Kakashi's advice saying using a third chidori in a day will kill him.

Sasuke's hand is covered in lightning charging towards Naruto.

"RASEANGAN"

"CHIDORI".

With both jutsu's names are called out.

Naruto extended his hand more slamming the ball of chakra into Sasuke's chest and Sasuke's Chidori never reached or touched Naruto.

"RASENGAN" Naruto screams the name of the jutsu pushing it deeper into Sasuke chest. Naruto gave one more thrust pushing the ball of chakra deeper into Sasuke chest sending him flying back but also crashing right through a wall with the wall falling on the ground.

Naruto breathing fast looks at the spot where Sasuke was sent flying. Shaking his head he looks at Genma who jumps to Sasuke location. As he approaches the location. The stadium is quiet shock and awe that Naruto did that to Sasuke.

Genma stops walking. Seeing Sasuke walking out of the hole glaring at Naruto and his shirt ripped into pieces where the raseangan attack happen.

The crowd started to cheer for Sasuke. Seeing coming out of the hole in the wall. But it seems Sasuke ignores the cheering crowd and stares at Naruto.

Naruto stares at Sasuke curioulsy seeing something strange with him. The marking on his body soon started to take over. "What the?" Naruto can only watch as Sasuke soon started to laugh.

"I can feel it. YES MORE POWER" laughing the markings around his body started to move. Soon Sasuke skin turns grey, his hair lengthens, and from the back of his shoulders wings emerge. Feeling the power course through his whole body he glares at Naruto.

"I think I'm going to be sick. Geez you were ugly before but this is a whole new level of ugly. You are hard to look at" shrudder Naruto. Covering his mouth his hand holding back the vomit.

The crowds are left stun silent after Sasuke new transformation.

Sasuke took one step and than a quick charge leaving a dust trail behind him. Naruto's eyes widen to see how Fast Sasuke has gotten. Clapping his hands together he slams them down creating a large rock pillar high above the ground.

"Kyuubi should I use-"

" **NO"** Naruto stops talking listens to Kyuubi yell. " **Dont use the Mokuton or the Hi. Take my chakra and show him a true transformation"**.

Naruto nods and before he moves, Sasuke flys up the pillar shocking Naruto.

"Tch" Sasuke clicks his teeth together "Why are you running dobe". With a quick spin he kicks Naruto off the large pillar sending him crashing the ground creating a crater. As Sasuke stands ontop of the pillar he makes a few hand seals. "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu".

Shooting out multiple fireballs aiming at the crater where Naruto hit. The are is engulf in a ring of fire covering everything. As Sasuke smirks he jumps down and glides towards the ring of fire. Seeing something strange happening to ring of fire he sees a large red aura in the middle. As he lowers himself down, Sasuke quickly moves out of the way.

" **ARGH"** Naruto erupts from the ring of fire glowing red. As the ring of fire dissapaites around him he continunes to glow red and soon a outline of ears and tails of chakra appears around Naruto outlining of a fox. Naruto turns to Sasuke location and once Sasuke landed, Naruto disappears and appears behind Sasuke. Swinging his claws, Sasuke uses his wings to block the claw strike.

"What are you?" question Sasuke.

Naruto smirks "I'm more special than you. You're a nobody" Naruto dig his claws into Sasuke Wings. Sasuke spining trying to get Naruto let go of his wing.

"Get off" dragging Naruto onto the ground, Naruto twists his body and slams Sasuke on the ground. Using his free claw hand he slashes Sasuke in chest making him wince, Sasuke kicks Naruto sending him up in the air. Sasuke than jumps up in the air aiming to slam into Naruto.

But Naruto flips in the air and slams his chakra tail into Sasuke sending him back to the ground but landing on his feet. He looks up to see Naruto make a few hand seals. "Katon fire wave" blowing out a wave of fire. Sasuke uses his wings protecting him and once the wave of fire passes. Sasuke charges towards Naruto landing spot.

Naruto extending a chakra arm at Sasuke forcing him to dodge. Once close to the ground Naruto uses the chakra tail as a spring and shoots forward at Sasuke slamming right into him. Punching Sasuke in the face, Sasuke kicks Naruto in the chest making the blonde skid back. Sasuke turns to Naruto watching him disappear and appear on his left.

'WHAT?" Naruto couldnt hide his shock seeing Sasuke following his movements. Naruto got on all four's and quickly charge at Sasuke. Using a claw chakra arm he slashes at Sasuke but Sasuke used his wing bouncing the claw attack away from him. As he used the momentum Sasuke slams his wing into Naruto's chest pushing him back.

'Damn' Sasuke curses feeling the burning coming from Naruto. Pulling out a kunai and adding his lightning affinity he charges at Naruto. Trying to slash the blonde, Sasuke watches Naruto dodge every slash.

'Got to get an opening' thought Naruto dodging back and fourth. Naruto digs his chakra claw arm into the earth and as Sasuke hits Naruto sending him back. Naruto uses the chakra arm to sling shot him forward and headbutting Sasuke and sending him flying back and crashing into another wall.

"Damn that hurt. I thought my head was hard" chuckling and shaking his head. Naruto sees Sasuke slowly getting up. Watching him make the hand seals for another Chidori. Naruto extends his right hand out and soon a started to gather chakra around.

"One last attack Naruto. All or nothing." hiss Sasuke.

"Really teme? You usually aren't the one to take these kind of risks" challenge Naruto.

As Sasuke chidori got louder it soon got darker instead of blue it was a mix of black and purple. Naruto's rasengan was the size of a ball but instead of blue it was red.

Sasuke took one leap and charge "CHIDORI"

Naruto also took one leap and charge "RASENGAN"

As both jutsu collide, Naruto pushed the red ball of chakra right into Sasuke chest burning him and Sasuke manage only to graze Naruto' chakra cloak.

With the red ball of chakra hitting Sasuke but also this time burning him. Sasuke is sent flying back and skidding on the ground hitting another wall.

Naruto on the other hand dropped onto his knees breath hard. The chakra cloak around soon start to dissapite and steam started to come off his body. As he struggles to stand and panting. He looks up to see Sasuke slowly moving but soon he started to return back to normal.

"No. I need more power. I can't lose" mutter Sasuke slowly getting up he returns back to normal the wings gone his hair short as he struggles to get up he falls face first into the ground not moving.

"You lose Sasuke" Naruto took one step forward and stops. Looking at Genma who nods.

"Winner, Uzumaki Naruto". Signaling the medics to get Sasuke, Naruto notice Anko appearing on the ground and walking to him.

"We will make sure a new seal will be place. And Kakashi has a lot to explaining about this" smile Anko. "Also great fight kid. I'm happy I placed my bet on you.'

Naruto chuckles and nods "Thanks and also here" slowly walking towards the door and handling her a scroll. "This seal will seal up the curse mark".

He stops hearing clapping. Looking around he sees some shinobi standing and clapping for Naruto performance. Looking around seeing shinobi clapping Naruto nods seeing he has the shinobi side while the civilians still refuse him.

'Amazing, they see Sasuke literally turn into a monster by embracing the power of Orochimaru like a mother's hug right in front of them, and they still hate me more. Whatever, it's too late for them to try and earn my respect even if they didn't. I already made up my mind' thought Naruto. As he walks towards the room with the other contestant he looks at everyone and smiles.

Soon he turns his head to Neji. "You're next".

Neji stares at Naruto. Wondering how he got this far he turns his back on him, trying to convince himself that he had still won the upcoming match before it started.

WITH jonins.

Asuma nods. "Naruto did it. I got to say he just shown us he can use earth, water, fire and air. Four elements Kakashi, and yet you didn't teach him anything he actually used down there."

Gai nods "Naruto can easily skip chunin and go straight to jonin. All it took was you four. If anything, Kakashi should be Naruto's student." said Gai. Shaking his head wondering where did his rival go wrong.

Kurenai agrees "Yes. Even when Sasuke use the curse seal which no doubt will cause trouble for him."

Before Kakashi spoke the anbu commander appear. "Kakashi-senpai forgive me but come with me.".

Kakashi is confused. Seeing Ibiki appear he turns to the jonins and genins. "All of you lets go. We got work to do."

"What's going on?" ask Sakura. Wondering what is going on "And what about Sasuke, the anbu took him from the medic. It wasn't his fault he used the curse seal its affecting him" pleaded Sakura.

Before Kyuumi spoke, Kyibi appeared in a cloud of smoke breathing hard. "Kaa-chan. Kinto returned back home. There's a lot of Suna and Oto shinobi ready to attack Konoha.".

Everyone stares at the small two tail fox. Before anyone else spoke Jiraiya appear. Looking at Zenko who nods "You put up a genjutsu around us?"

"Yes" answered the old fox. "I had no doubt you spoke to Hiruzen who is probably figuring out a way to stall the next match?"

Jiraiya chuckles and nods. "Yes. An hour break after each round until the finals. So we have four more matches. Two hours to get ready. We are moving people around but also alerting clan heads and their clans".

Kyuumi nods "Good. We will remain here hidden. Until the fight happens we will show ourselves until than we wait".

Jiraiya narrow his eyes on her and sees Kyibi henge into the child from earlier.

The jonins and anbu commander cant help look shock at them. Asuma starts to chuckle "So Naruto has been getting training from his summons.".

"I don't get it." said Kiba. Looking at everyone "Why is having a summons a big deal?"

Ino drops her head and shakes it. "Idiot Konoha had the sannin. Jiraiya the toads. Tsunade granddaughter of the first Hokage slugs. Orochimaru the traitor sennin has snakes. Each of them are strong because they train with their summons".

Kiba nods while Choji eats some chips. "Yea dad told me. Some summons choose their summoner not everyone can have it. Some summoners can have a clan contract others not. ".

Lee smile "Is that a clan contract that Naruto has?". With everything that is going on Jiraiya flinch and glares at Kakashi making him nervous while the other jonins feels sorry.

"Yes. It's also up to the summoner to pass the contract to a family memeber. Meaning if a summoner doesn't like the genin they won't get the contract" said Yuki.

"Enough. Everyone stay here and be prepare for attack. Kakashi go with the anbu commander. You are going to be detained. And sensei is announcing the next match." order Jiraiya.

As everyone nods they turn to Hiruzen

Hokage podium

Hiruzen raised his hand up silencing the villagers. "The next match will be Uzumaki Naruto vs Hyuga Neji. After the first match the second match is Gaara of Suna vs Temari of suna. An hour before each round starts".

The jonins nods seeing what is going on.

Hinata whose been quiet looks at Kyuumi who nods "Yes. We can check on Naruto". As she got up she turns to Kakashi with a glare. As she turns to Jiraiya "The old prophecy is gone.".

Jiraiya stares at her surpise and everyone looks at her wondering what she means.

With Naruto.

With the announcement out. Naruto looks at Neji who has a smirk on his face. "What I did to Sasuke is nothing compared to the beating I will give you" hissing at the Hyuga and his eyes changing to red.

Neji felt a cold shiver up his back.

and cut.


End file.
